Gentle Waves
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: At a time most dire a being may come down like a guardian angel. A new friend can not only be made, but a special someone can come to ease all your problems, and fix what you've never thought to clear yourself. A male human x female Primarina story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


Quickly on this cool summer's evening did a young man hurry his way home. Keeping himself bundled up to protect against this cold wind that drifted through the air with an unwelcome visit, he took fast steps as he passed by the cliffs on his way home. The young man lived within a small seaside resort town far off by the Alola Islands, and though he never stuck to hating where he lived, he still found irks in his daily life that managed to make him hate certain aspects of living here.

"Hey Willy, where you heading off to so quickly?" And that was one of them.

Normally the young man, his real name being William for clarification, usually had his own route going home; through the park that laid between his work and home, but today it seemed luck wasn't on his side as the whole park had been closed off due to underground maintenance, forcing him to have to take another route back home. By itself this only vaguely annoyed him, a small detour that would take make his trip home only a few minutes longer, even with this cool chill in the air it all hardly fazed him.

What made him hate this way home was the knowledge that nearby this part of the cliff did three certain ne'er-do-wells like to hang they unemployed asses on. Three boys he knew from highschool that went from young lazy bums to now young adult bums, a tri-factor of males that William knew to avoid back then and knows to be wary of, still now. Neither truly friend or foe to them, more like acquaintances at best as William had always known to be cautious of this terrible trio.

"Home." He replied quickly as he forced himself to continue on while making as little conversation to any of them as possible, knowing full well to avoid people like them. But fortune was not smiling on him today, as it seems as his trek back was stopped short by the biggest of the bunch stepping over and blocking the pathway. William stared him up, letting out a snort of annoyance but held back his tongue.

"Oh come now, William, we haven't talked in _ages_, why you rushing home, surely you could stay for a while and have a chat, right?" Dom, the self-proclaimed leader of the bunch, and really the only one who's name he cared to remember, came forward as he wrapped a seemingly non-threatening arm around William, pulling himself far closer to the young man then he would have liked it. "Go on, tell us what you've been up to over the past few years? We need to catch up" They began to crowd him as William made sure to hold his breath about not wanting to do such a thing with these particular lay-abouts.

Steeling himself he calmly replied: "Busy. Got a job now, so that's taking up much of my time. Ain't' doing much else with my life, if that's what you're asking." His words come out flat and basic, bored in tone, as William wanted the whole back-and-forth thing they were making not to go anywhere past the starting block, as such all the young man did was stare straight ahead and keep his sanity in check.

"Oooh, do you hear that guys; big Willy over here has got a job now. Hey, what's the matter now, think you're too good for us? Think you're a big man now for earning money, think you're better than us?" Dom chided with personal glee as his two dim subordinates laughed like idiots while they unscrupulously followed his lead without getting an idea in edgewise, not they had the shared brain cells to think of anything intelligent to say even if they wanted to.

"No, actually, I got one because I don't want to keep mooching off my parents finances like a lay-about parasite and instead feel like I'm an adult and start earning my own money so I can grow as a person and further my own personal goals, of which I am sure I'm the only one here that actually has that.." His eyebrows furrowed as he refused to look any of them in the eye, keeping his focus front and centre as his ability to hold back his frustration was slowly leaking like a hole in a barrel. "Now, If you men would excuse me, I've got places I need to be, I can't hand about here like I've got nothing important to do."

The whole area seemed to be bathed in a pregnant silence as the words seemed to take just a few seconds to register in the others heads. And after a moment too long, the leader of the three began to chuckle lightly under his breath, smiling with a toothy grin as his small chortle began to grow into a hearty laugh, the two others following his lead as they too began to laugh, William all the while remained passive and unmoved as all he hoped was for this to end quickly.

"Look at this guy!" Dom seemed to call to the duo of dims as he pointed to the overcrowded victim standing plainly in the middle of it all. "Going around, all proud that he has a job, talking about how he's such a big man who's got places to be, unlike us." The laughed continued on for just a few seconds more, William standing still to wait for the whole conversation to pass. However, without any admonition being presented beforehand William was quickly grabbed by the hood of his jacket and thrown downwards, being met with the sharp knee by the head of the group as the instant pain made him cough up screams of anguish, then roughly dropped to the floor right after as he could only arc his belly inwards to douse the injury.

"You think you're better than us?" Dom knelt down to spat his question into his cringing face, William unable to react with words of his own as he laid pitiful on the dirt. "You think you're _oh so_ better than any of us? Think you're a bigger man, all high and mighty, standing so tall he can't waste his time talking to lowlifes like us?" Even if could, William knew they would no longer be willing to take any apology he would offer as they egotistical brains don't take kindly to even the slightest insult. But even so, William still let a meek "Sorry." to them, in the hopes, any hopes, they would forget the whole thing.

They did not, as Don's response to the whole thing was to grab a lock of the pain-ridden human's hair in his hand and forced his head to look up at him. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." His tone obviously mocking as he motioned a palm curving around his ear. "Did you say something along the lines of us being lay-about parasites that leech off of our parents money?" Complete regret was washing over William as he admonished himself for trying to act like a snarky Alec, quickly pleading to a higher power that the bullies would just leave him be here.

"Well, Willy, none of us here quite like this tone you're got on, and I think all of us here believe you deserve some punishment for making us upset, don't you agree?" Dom let his hair go as he walked away, but not before signalling "Picking him up by his hands and feet." to the other two as they did as instructed without speaking back, William quickly feeling his weight being pushed to his ends as he was lifted off the ground, almost dragged along the dirt as his limbs was carried via them shooting straight up like captured prey on a long stick.

"What...the hell do you want with me?" William questioned helplessly as he couldn't muster the strength to free himself, only uselessly struggling over the combined strength of the two others.

"We only wanted a chat." The affably words of the leader of them did little to hide his true malice. "We only wanted to say hello and catch up on old times. No harm there, yet you thought it was a great idea to insult us right the fuck out of nowhere. And I don't think we can just let that go."

The two bullies stopped moving, both standing still in place as William began to wonder, and fear, over what they had in store for him. But in the few short seconds it went, for what purpose he didn't know or ask, he could faintly hear the sounds of waves slamming into rocks, water hitting hard surfaces as a sense of dread washed over him when he remembered just where all four of them where exactly.

Swiverling his head with a slow turn his looked down in deep panic and terror as he saw the crashing waves down below the edge of the cliff, splashes of water that rebounded off the rising rocks almost lulled him with a hypnotic trance as it begged for fresh meat.

"Wait, stop don't-" He struggled more feverishly under his ensnarers grasp, hoping to wiggle free and sprint away. "Dom, please, you don't have to do this."

"Oh calm down, Willy. It's only like 20 feet down, you'll survive, you'll just become a bit damp, that's all. Swim back to shore if you hate the water so much." The leader seemed to take pleasure in this as he talked down to him.

"No, that's the thing I can't-"

"Ok, gentlemen are we all ready?" Dom ignored his pleas as he commanded his subordinates with authority, standing tall like he was the cock of the walk as he drowned out any words of forgiveness. "Okay now swing: 1!" William felt his body shift as the two deadbeats that had their hold on him swing his body over the cliffs edge as commanded, William's entire body froze with sheer dread as the imminent knowledge there was nothing standing between him and the sea bathed him in deep fear.

"2!" The swinging had gotten longer this time, William almost being put to his side as was spun like a pendulum, crying out in desperation for this thing to be nothing more than a harmless prank, a little revenge for his back talk as they might have loved nothing more than to see him, metaphorically, piss his pants in fear.

"3!" It was not a joke, as with one final swing the two let go and sent him tumbling down, his body being thrown away like an unwanted ragdoll as William screamed in honest distress as he dropped to the water below, being only able to see the three scoundrels watching him descend into the sea below, observing him to grab the air in the hopeless intent, that something, anything can stop him from touching down into the water.

"Later, Chilly Willy." Dom mocked in a half-hearted cry, only a mere second before his back landed and the human disappeared into the big blue like a heavy stone, crashing into the stretch of water as his screams vanished as seamlessly as his body.

All he could see now was darkness, the human's personal fear now became true as only the weak sunlight that penetrated the depths gave him any vision he was not in purgatory but instead still in real life. Initially he tried to hold his breathe, but the succumbing phobia he had forced him to scream out into the deep sea, his arms and legs thrashed around in the as they were unable to make any decisive patterns or realistic attempt to escape from the surface and breathe the lifegiving air he needed, all the while his head was filled with the regret of never being able to speak out the underlying truth.

He couldn't swim.

Seconds passed as the light seemed to be getting dimmer, whether the distance was increasing or his eyes just going fuzzy he was unable to differentiate as he felt his lungs burn, pleading for oxygen as his untaught mind slapped at the water all around him, lashing out to hold or pull on anything that could bring his body back up.

But the fact of the matter was slowly showing its ugly head William's body began to slow down, his energy quickly dropping as the freezing sensation of water dampening every part of his body slowed him down, within seconds his arms and legs stopped moving, no longer able to reach our for anything to save him, as his body became limp under the cold sea. He felt his vision weaken and his mind dull as it was made clear he wasn't go home now, his last memories of living were being filled by dying in this endless, ever-holding sea. His eyes began to decline in strength, becoming lidded and worthless as the last thing he saw through the dimmed light was a shadow approaching him quickly, as if Death himself finally came to collect him while he gave into the temptation to close his eyes and let himself pass into the afterlife as peacefully as possible. 

* * *

The darkness was all consuming, feeling nothing and being nothing. It was less that the darkness was a thing in of itself, but instead the absence of everything, the entirety of all not existing. This was all he felt...all he saw, and if he could think he'd wonder if what being dead was, cursed to live a mindless existence staring at complete nothingness.

Yet he was still conscious somehow, if this was what being conscious was now he is dead. By some means, his mind could still remember, still think, still…feel…

There was feeling in him, deep down an agonising pain that burned his insides, as if his misery would still be even in death, crushed to spend his neverending mortality in anguish. But there was more than just pain as there was also something else, the sensation of something hitting his chest, every second a force came down and pushed onto him.

Then there were also sounds of something else; air being blown, or something to that like as his blurred mind could only guess dull images of what that might actually be. Seconds after the chest compression came back, slamming into his body once again as if to force out something inside of him, to push away some more-

"Gwah!" The taste of salty seawater lapped over his tongue as his body arched forwards, the disgusting liquid being squirted out his mouth and being replaced by the beautiful sensation that was air, the oxygen hitting his lungs and then into his blood as his organs cried for joy.

William spat some more, pushing out any more remnants of the sea's vast backdrop of liquid as he was now breathing in deep and fast right after, laying limp over something, his back risen off the floor. All he could do right now was just pant deeply, letting the air resurrect him as he face was pointed up to the skies, of which he could only tell by gravity pulling his body completely away.

Yet as his mind slowly regained it's normality he noticed a shadow peering over him, blurred as it was, he swore it was directly looking to him, the grey object almost staring at him cautiously, yet he could never speak why it has existence nor could he reach out and feel around for what it was, he had no strength for either as his mind called and demanded he stay and rest, so instead his dulled head let him do nothing but watch the shadow slowly morph into a more credible shape.

His other senses tentatively came back as well; his ears picking up the sounds of waves crashing onto the sand, the nostalgic smell of the seawater, the feeling of something holding him protectively. It was almost if this shadow was a person hovering over him, watching him like an angel looking down on the fallen as the fuzzy focus he had began to sharpen back to reality, shapes began to take form and colour was being painted back into existence as William watched the shadow come closer, being quiet over him while the focus now came back into his eyes with enough condition for him to see a...spherical pink nose.

He blinked a few times, his body regained enough energy for him to wipe at his wet face, sending away any loose seawater and making sure his mind didn't play one last unnecessary trick on his eyes as the colors of deep blue and purest white came into vision, the structure forming itself into the shape of a-

"A Primarina?" He couched out feebly as the labelled Pokemon in question looked down to him with concerned eyes, her breathing almost as jagged as his was as her expression seemed to be wrecked with worry.

"Shh, now. Do not speak. Only sit still and breathe." The soft female voice called to him in a natural soothing manure, the near-perfection voice almost seemed to sing as she spoke to him delicately. "I am here, do not fear, your life is in good care."

Her voice helped to calm him down as he laid still and regained his energy and mind, within hushed moments disturbed only by the sounds of the shore he began to face reality again. "Do you feel better now?" Her sing-song tone called to him as William remembered all he had faced just mere minutes ago. His chest was still in knots, even with the seawater out his body a deep pit of horror still lurked within him, flashes of the memories he faced; screaming and crying underwater, alone with nobody knowing how close to the edge of death's door he was, thrashing around in vain just top keep himself from being taken into the cold depths.

"I nearly died." What he stated was more akin to a revelation than anything else, now back in the world of the living he could finally understand how easily his own mortality could have been snuffed out as quickly as a flame in the wind. His whole form felt a cold chill run down him, one not caused by the cool water still dampening his clothes but instead by the knowledge he was so close to never seeing his family ever again.

"I nearly...died..." Tears began to fall down his already wet cheeks as tiny whimpers resounded at his throat, his mouth quivering while his fingers vibrated just before they came to his face, holding his face in his hands as he screamed hard and loud, weeping into his palms as he wept in the Primarina's arms. The Pokemon in question held him tenderly in place, not making any attempt to have him halt his cries, rather she had no qualms keeping him resting on her tenderly as the two were left being thankfully alone on this silent stretch of sand. Using her nose she cautiously rubbed it over his hair in an attempt to help ease his fears.

She never stopped until his tears did, lying there with him in her arms while giving gingerly light hugs to make sure he knew she was always by him. By the time he finished he took a moment just to look up at her and wonder: Who she is? Why she is here and also-

"Why did you save me?" He blurted out without thought as the Primarina looked almost shocked to hear that question being asked to her. She blinked as she waited for him to add anything more, like an apology for his mispronounced question, but instead that was just the singular ask.

"You were on the verge of death and almost died underneath the blue waves. How could I just sit by and let an innocent being taken away so easily? Did you not want to be saved...even so, I could not let that happen to someone I know that needed any help." Her voice crooned like a melody as William laid back and looked up to the sky, now just realizing what his back was up against as the cloudy sky above was showing it's grey shades.

"Do you have a name, Primarina?" He asked without looking to her, rather letting his half-closed eyes soak in the last remaining remnants of sunlight being blocked out.

"My name is simply my species, as that is what I had always been called." She replied with a soft smile, her cheering face gave rise to quickened heartbeat on him. Slowly, he held out a hand her way, opening his palm in a unspoken message for her to take. She did without resistance, holding his hands dearly with her warm flipper as she pondered what he wanted.

She didn't know that the instant her touched his he instantly jolted out of her grasp and pushed himself onto her, wrapping his own arms around her body as he once again let his tears fall, the droplets falling on her shoulder as he whispered out quiet words of "Thank you."and "Sorry." Primarina took the hug and returned it in equal force, holding him close and letting sniffle his nose by her neck while she whispered back.

"Do not feel you have to apologize for my own intervention. I wanted to see you continue to live out of my own discretion. You deserve to have a full life."

* * *

The chill in the air was not what one would describe as pleasant, but with his own jacket on it didn't affect him as much. It was a lot drier now, as he was able to sit on the sand without worry. Granted, he may have to wipe some sand off his clothes later, but it was for later, and now was now.

The sun was going to set soon, he could tell from the orange colouring the sky, and soon Lunala's glowing moon will replace Solgaleo's bright sun. Yet, all he wanted was to enjoy himself in the moment, to only relax and do nothing, soaking in the last of the rays before he needed to get back.

"What those bullies did was more than simply horrific, it was downright evil of heart."

And of course, converse alongside that Primarina that never left his side. As he laid down on the sand, looking up to the sky, she was not too far away, sitting herself warmly on the shore. He explained it all to her; why he fell in, of who caused and why, and he in turn, listened to her own opinions about it all.

"I don't know if evil of heart is the right way to go about it, but they were bullies all the same. Wouldn't want to speak to them again, probably best if I just avoid them forever, if I could. I doubt they even care if I survived or not, terrible lot of them."

"They were nearly responsible for letting you drown, and you cannot bring yourself to call them sin filled out of spite. If I may be so bold, that speaks volumes for your own character when compared to those cretins." He gave a side glance her way, seeing her look back at him while still spotting that beautiful smile of hers, it was small for a smile, but one that beamed the largest, William would say if he was a poet.

"...It is getting dark now anyway, and night will soon settle in. You should be getting back, when you can, your family must be worried sick." He let out a reluctant murmur of agreement before he stood back up, brushing off the loose sand before turning back to the aquatic Pokemon with a little apprehension to leave.

"Are you sure, Primarina. I can stay and chat a bit more if you want me to. It's...the least I can as thanks for saving me."

"Do not worry over little old me, I have no need for some form of accolade as proof of doing something any other manner of kind-hearted being would do, in securing a life is not lost on this day."

While he did not wish to oppose her on those terms, especially with how well her words held true. His own family must be worried sick by now, even when they never knew what had transpired. He needed to get home as well, it was getting cold, and he needed to eat, sleep and the rest. Even still he did not wish to leave, not for his own sake, but because he genuinely liked being in her company. She was a very sophisticated woman, one who naturally spoke each sentence like a sonnet, her speech was like a lullaby that only was heightened by her elegant words. She talked wiser than any, at least to him she did, and it has been a long while since he talked for so long with someone else in a deep conversation.

"Can I..."He swallowed some of his phlegm before he pushed on. "Come back and see you again tomorrow? If you're not busy, that is."

"I would always enjoy the company of another whenever I could take it." The Primarina offered a gracious smile his way before she turned and slowly dragged her body down the sand, diving into the water as she got close enough to do so but still kept up to the surface, floating slowly away with her back under the water as William watched this allure that is a female keep her focus on him.

"I never stray to far from here. Just wait by the shore and I'll soon appear for you." Her voice turned from simple speaking to shouts as she drifted away. "Until then, William, I will await your return with grateful patience." And with a graceful descend into the water, Primarina disappeared underneath, the tips of the tail were all that was last seen as she was gone with a resolute splash. No longer her voice was carried on by the winds, but now all that remained to be heard was the gentle waves hitting the sand.

She was not coming back today, and William knew this all too well, so a smile adorned his face as he turned and walked away, taking long strides with his walk as he left the beach behind him. He felt like whistling, spewing a mindless tune to himself to continue hearing the sounds of a song be sung.

Today wasn't such an awful day after all.

* * *

The weather that came the day after acted in much better spirits; grey clouds no longer littered the skies and the wind has vanished from the town, leaving today to be a lovely, warm sunny one. The beach was already littered with both tourists and locals alike, families slapping on their sunscreen and jumping into the cold sea water to cool themselves off.

But this was not where William was headed, however, as his destination was not an overly crowded area of sightseer's or vacationers, but a place must farther down the way, a secluded area forgotten by both visitors and locals alike. Not many others came this way, there was little reason to compared to the other, larger beaches, filled with commercialism and easy targets. It was perfect for him, as he did not want to be disturbed by random strangers and unnecessary questions as he met with his new friend.

Walking down the way, trying his best not to pay heavy attention to the open space of water collapsing over the sand nearby, ignoring those repeating sounds of the shore rising and falling called to him like a curse, he kept to the dry side as he spotted that same spot he was resuscitated form before. Dropping his backpack on the floor, he felt the sand touching his bare toes through his sandals as he stared out to the open sea, trying a little to not be intimidated by it as he looked for his friend, before calling out her name, shouting to the open sea as he waited patiently for her to come.

His patience was rewarded swiftly as not too far away William spotted a figure jump right out of the water, giving him a wave before she dropped back into the ocean. He waved back as he watched her swim to him, and within seconds she was already pushing herself shore.

"I had always known you'd come back and see me on this day!" She pushed herself forward and laid a warm hug on him, with her height she could only meet his torso but he replied to it all the same.

"Course I did." He laughed as she released the hug. "I wanted to see you again, this time under better circumstances." He joked kindly, she laughed alongside him using her beautiful giggle as William began his fruitful day with her.

Throughout the day the two spent hours just having fun together, whether it be talking and relaxing on the sand or throwing a beach ball around, they both genuinely having fun together on the shore. Laughing and playing about with a blow-up Pokeball to sharing a lunch prepared beforehand, they had fun for hours.

Nothing new had seemed to appear, yet nothing new felt needed to happen as they cared only for the moments they shared.

Even when he had to leave he did not do so without grace, as he promised he would see her again tomorrow, Primarina believed every word as she departed back into the water, watching him disappear over the way as she swam back into the deep blue, awaiting his return for a new day.

As she settled down on some rocks haunched over the waves, she began to let herself relax on the surface, letting her sweet dreams come to her nap as she left this awakened world with thoughts over good William.

* * *

She waited for William's return with pleasant patience, floating atop the sea with graceful form as her mind began to wander over a few of her own personal details. William was the first human she had befriended in a long time, actually the only one since her original trainer first got her when she was just a Popplio. That was quite a time ago, even when beginning from the last time he let her go for being a 'girly' Pokemon, _cramping his dark style_, as it were, letting her go in the ocean, and seeing him go from in the sea, that being the last time she ever saw him.

She hoped for the best for him. Wherever he was right now, whatever he was doing, she truly wished he was happy. Even if he hadn't grown out of his phase, she at least desired for him to be a happy adult. Maybe he had a family of his own starting up right now…

From her peripheral vision she spotted a distinctive shorts-wearing figure arriving by the shore, and with a smile, she puts those thoughts away in the back of her mind. The past has happened, and she'd rather see for the future and whatever comes with this new human, swimming his way, she cared only for the time she was in now.

The moment she broke the shoreline she was immediately met with the sight of an inflatable poke-ball flung her way. Not the first time this ball tried to get her first, and she reacted in kind by slamming the tip of her nose straight up and throwing it back, Primarina satisfied with returning with equal force back to where it had came.

The two then began their delightful fun of throwing their beach ball around. As simplistic and childlike it may seem, the two never cared for any of these matters as they just enjoyed the moment. Minutes just passed them by as they had fun in their moment.

This was not the only thing he brought with him. At it seems, for so long in the wild Primarina had forgotten many of the joys humans had invented over their history, one such thing was a cheery juice box he bought just for her.

And she just LOVED it. So light and tasty, so refreshing to drink on this hot summers day. She finished the whole thing in just under a minute as well, no longer thirsty after today's time of fun, yet she even when empty she kept sucking at the straw in the hopes there was a few drops left.

"Can I have that when you're done?" William asked out of nowhere as he held out a hand for her. "I don't want to have more rubbish thrown onto the beach as is." She gave the empty box back, albeit a little saddened over the loss over her juice, as she then watched him tuck it away into his backpack.

Hearing him talk about rubbish had caused her head to swivel around and along the length of the shore. As much as she had no qualms with other humans, there were certain aspects about them that irked her the wrong ways. One of them being how many just used nature as its own personal dumping ground.

She let a deep sigh escape her lips as she saw the plastic clutter on the sand, bits of metal and card jutting out the sand as it was washed ashore. All this space of lovely nature that can be enjoyed by all, and yet some lack the care needed to keep it clean and trash-free. It was all so…

"Something wrong?" Her sigh did not go undetected, William easily hearing the Pokemon's sad exhale even with her head turned the other way. She looked back behind her with a down expression, despite not wanting to worry him with her own feeble thoughts.

But a part of her felt okay with telling him how she felt, a fair trust had been formed between the two, how close they were now, she felt litter hindrance in telling him her own thoughts. "I am in fine health, William, but I feel great melancholy at seeing such a lovely beach be molested by human waste. It should not be right for wild Pokemon to have a place than can feel free and safe be ruined by unnecessary garbage."

William took a look away from the beautifully crooning Pokemon before him to see along the stretch of shore. It was not completely trashed, but there was still a number of unwanted waste dotting the place, old candy wrappers to cans, it was hard to discern what was here because of what might have been dumped in the sea or what was thrown to the sand by those that cared little for the planet, three figures came to mind when he thought over what kind of people might be responsible for some of the latter.

The sand of sandals crunching on the granular material vibrated into Primarina's ears as she watched the human pass her by, staying in position she watched as he bent down and picked up a small piece of litter off the ground, shaking off any loose bits of sand before shoving the whole thing inside his backpack, before doing it all again with another piece of rubbish.

She didn't need to ask him what he was doing, his actions said it all, even as simple an act it was, she felt touched he would do it all the same. Some humans were awful people, that was a truth she could not avoid, but humans like him gave her hope for the species as a whole.

But not to be left alone and seen as a rooted billow she quickly noted how ill fit his attire was for picking at anything in the water itself, as both floating above the surface and sunken into its depths was more of that unwanted debris. Quickly pushing herself off she dived down into the water, picking up a floating plastic six-pack ring from in the water and jumping back onto shore, she immediately moved over to dump the thing into his bag for him, right before turning back to the water and descending down once again on repeat.

The two then proceeded to spend the day picking up all the litter they could find, him on the beach, her in the water, them both sharing barely any words between them as they felt happy just to do this while being nearby each other.

* * *

Days had passed by for the two, he returning almost every day to see her as they spent hours being alone with one another, with neither really felt any reason to change this notion.

Yet even though they enjoyed each other's company, there was something William noticed one day that made him feel a little dispirited over something. Beginning when there innocently playing their game of catch, William accidentally hit it a little too hard and causing the ball to go sailing over Primarina's head, calling out she'll get it she moved her body over to catch up with it.

Yet when he watched her go he couldn't help but notice just how hard it was for her to walk across land. With her lower half being only a tail and her arms just being flippers she seemed to have to drag her body with her as she pushed all her weight on her flippers slapping across the ground. Though she wore a smile like a mask he could see underneath that she was struggling to move on the shore.

When she returned she could almost sense the turmoil he had within him, his face seemed to say it all… "William, you seem troubled by something. Would you care to say, what bothers you deep down, my fair-weather friend."

"I..." A feeling almost like guilt seemed to wash over him, trying to hold back his tongue. "I was just seeing how hard it was for to walk on land and… I was wondering if that bothered you at all."

Strangely, Primarina began to _chuckle _at his worries. His doubt cleaned over by Primarina's smooth voice. "A little bit of extra challenge could not hope to stop my endeavors, I do not mind a little sand under my flippers. Besides, if that is what is ailing your mind then-"

With the grace and elegance matched only by a Swanna the Soloist Pokemon dived right into the water without so much as a jump, splashing water behind her as she descended underneath the surface, not at all noticing the human take a few steps back to avoid the dots of water coming near him.

She jumped back up and softly floated her form over the water as she laid back lazily on the small waves, bobbing up and down as she gave not a care in the world. "Why not come in and join me. The water is very splendid this time of the year, so cool and refreshing after a hard day under Solgaleo's warm embrace." She sang as she breezed past him in a soft swim, using only her flipper to move and glide her over the water. But as lovely of an idea that may seem, William did not budge an inch from his position as he forced his eyes to look away from the water, to look away from her and only to the dry sand that clung to the feet.

"I...can't, Primarina. I...can't swim." Those last two words were barely a whisper as he admitted his faults aloud for her, hanging his head in shame. The one he spoke it for stopped her senseless swimming and stood up in the water, the small shock enough for her to pause her relaxation.

But this pause only lasted for a singular second as she lightly chuckled his way. "Oh, William, is that the only problem you have? You do not need to have to swim then, you can just relax in the water alongside me, it's gradual enough for you to lie down in if you want. And do not be worried about floating off because I can assure you I will-"

"It's not that!" His sudden shout made her flinch for the first time in a while as Primarina looked his way, seeing him not look back as William was almost shivering on this hot day. "It's not that I can just swim, I..." He dropped his body on the sand, holding himself with his arms as he almost began to pant, shaking almost feverishly as Primarina watched him practically collapse in on himself.

Her watch only lasted a second as she immediately dived forward, pushing out the cool water as she sprinted her body right to him, to his side as she held him cautiously, protectively with her flippers draped around him while pulling him to herself. He knew she was there, even as a perpetual panic attack engulfed him, the soft hums she sang out told him she was right beside him.

"I'm scared...terrified of the water, Primarina. I...I can't go into it, I can't even go near it...I just feel so-" A flipper moved itself over to cover his mouth, rendering his sentence unfinished as William looked to the one who silenced him, only to be met with a serious expression directed right at him. "Do **not **say you are pathetic. You are not pathetic. Having fears does not make you pathetic. We all are scared of something, from nature to death, and being afraid of something that has the potential to kill you does not mean you are weak, it just means you want to survive. There is nothing pitiful about wanting to live. Never think this way."

After a few seconds of a locked stare between the two, silence reigned just for that moment as William looked at her steeled expression. Only after did her hold on his mouth began to falter, slowly weakening before letting go, and sure enough he didn't try to speak out. Her expression began to falter as well, her stoic face morphed back to a softer one, her eyes having there gleam returned in full force.

"Yeah. Do you feel better now?" He gave a silent nod, his expression still crestfallen, but not in any heavy state. More than enough for Primarina, who gently held her flippers around him, using one to gently touch his hair. "Good, now then, would you like to tell me why you fear the water so much? I am both intrigued and worried over the history of what would make you fear something such as deep water." He paused, opening his mouth but nothing coming out as he closed swiftly after.

Speaking of his own personal fears was never easy for him, with his own pride possibly on the line, it would make William feel almost vulnerable if he spoke about this- and Primarina already could guess this was the case. She did not nor would force anything out of him, but she wanted to know all there was to him, especially anything that made him feel less than others.

"Promise you would not make fun of me if I tell you-"

"I would never dream of doing such a thing." Her words fast, dead serious in tone as she looked to him with that same expression as both, albeit her eyes still had that shine.

"...I trust you." Her sighed as he looked down to his hands, rubbing them together with a solid pattern as he began to recall those events that lead to his phobia. It was all so long ago, but the picture was clear in his mind.

"I didn't always hate the water." He began slowly, the vision before him being replaced by the memories of the past as he continued on. "This is a beach town, everyone loves the water, and I was no exception. That was until I was about five years old and I was swimming out in the ocean. The life jacket I was wearing was too small for me, I only found out about this later.

A rogue wave from out of nowhere pulled me under when I was out to sea, and I got a lungful of the stuff as a result. I nearly drowned that day, I almost died. After that, I just can't swim in the sea, or pool...or even a bath, when I was younger. Any large amount of water terrified me, scared me. I began to get panic attacks even thinking about it for too long. I just...can't handle being in something as dangerous as the ocean- nightmares of giant hands grabbing me and pulling me into its depths, the sound of waves hitting the beach became too much for me to take.

I got better, as time went on, my parents did what they could to help me. I don't...have any nightmares anymore, I don't look upon the sea with sheer dread...so long as I stay far enough away from it. But I still cannot bring myself to go in it, even simply dipping my toe sounds an impossibility for me." He opened his eyes, letting them get adjusted to the brightness of the afternoon for a few seconds before he looked her way, she looked back with soft features to help him be soothed in his trying time.

"I sometimes laid awake at night, wondering if my parents saw me as a burden. A family that lives in a resort town, but with a child that can't even go to a beach without screaming bloody murder. For a while I figured they had another baby just so they had a child that wasn't scared of a little water-" A flipper suddenly slapped itself right onto his face, silencing him quickly like before as Primarina slowly shook her head.

"No, William, never think of such a thing. Your family loves you dearly, they care for you and wanted you get better. They do not resent you, never say-never _believe _that rubbish. You are only hurting yourself if you continue to accept such an untrue conclusion." The flipper moved away again, this time to meet up with his two hands as she held them tightly, cooing gently into his ear as she made sure to keep in held in a muted hug.

"As for your fears-" He looked right into her eyes as she spoke her thoughts "-I understand, William, I understand it all." She pulled herself onto him, letting her chin rest on his shoulder as he didn't speak any words of opposition to the water-type. "The ordeal you had suffered could scare anyone at that age, no person, be they Pokemon or human, does not ever experience life without dread. It does not make you weak, it just makes you you."

How soft voice alleviate him, her kind, caring words mitigated his woes. So many times before had others mocked him for his fears, calling him names or telling him to get over it, in turn forcing him to hide away his secret and ostracized himself from going out with friends. She was different, she was someone he could trust, someone who he knows cares greatly for others, if not just himself. If anyone could help him, besides his own family then...

"Even still. I shouldn't have to be afraid of swimming, or the water, in general." Primarina looked at him straightly as he mumbled out his words. "If I could learn to swim, learn to love the water, I think that would be a much better alternative to being scared of the whole damn thing. But I know I...can't do it on my own. Can't get near it just by myself, I need..." A hand silently moved around and grabbed her flipper. "Someone I can trust who can help me, someone who can teach me to swim and love the water again." His eyes met hers, and for the first few seconds all she did in reply was blink, the cogs began to creak in her head, until the full understanding of what he was implying came to her.

Though she was shocked by what he was asking, her composure quickly turned into one of concerns as she held onto him carefully. "You sure about this? There is nothing wrong with not conquering your personal fears, it does not make you any less of a person."

"I know, but I don't want to be afraid of the water any longer. Besides I...I should learn to swim. What will happen if I get thrown into the sea again and you're not around to save me? Then what? I should learn to save myself. I need someone I can trust, and I consider you the best person for this. If you want to, that is."

With a glowing smile, Primarina shuffled her body off from his side and to his front, taking both his hands in her own as she looked deeply to him. "It makes me a happy Pokemon to hear that you hold enough faith in me see me as the best choice. And it can be assured I won't let that faith be betrayed. Yes, William, I will help. Every step of the way." He smiled, feeling the warmth she was sharing through her flippers, the soft, rubbery texture comforting him.

"Mind you, I think I was a bit spur of the moment." William said after a few seconds of silnet liking. "I...don't think I've come properly prepared to start swimming."

"That is fine, If you are too afraid of being in the water to be able to swim anyway I already can think of a way to start off the lesson of today. Now; please stand yourself up." Her sentence a sudden command, not forceful in nature, but he didn't retaliate, instead doing as she commanded, his hand still held by hers as she refused to look away. "And please take your sandals off as well." He did so quickly, lobbing them backwards behind him.

"Now what I am going to do is walk backwards while you hold onto me, slowly, until your feet are in the water. If you feel too scared, too frightened and begin to panic; let go, I will not ever force you or keep you there when you cannot handle it." The feeling of his digits keeping grip on his own loosened, only held there now by his own strength; if he lets go, the connection will be lost.

"William, I want you to focus on my eyes." Primarina's opened hers brightly, staring directly to him. "Don't pay attention to anything else except me. Look only at my eyes." He did, refusing to pry himself from anything other then her deep blue eyes, their maroon colour felt relaxing to him, soothing his spirit. "No matter what, only look at them. Focus all on these orbs and nothing more." He nodded in understanding, making sure not to look at anything else, not even the encroaching sea right in front of him…

A silence reigned for a mere moment, a silent exhale came out her mouth before she moved forward. "Very well then, William, listen; I am slowly going to walk backwards, and I need you to come with me, because we are heading into the sea." She felt him tense up on her, but she had expected far more than this. "We're only taking a few steps up, up to your ankles at best. We will not go any farther than that, I can assure you." He nodded once more, his face lightly scrunched in the forthcoming anxiety he knows he will feel.

With this agreement in mind, she began to shuffle backwards on her fin, pulling the human along with her as he took slow, careful steps, one after the other every few seconds, with the soles of his feet hitting the sand as her eyes only focused on him. Seconds after did he hear the sound of her body splashing into the water, slowly being pulled downwards now as he was following behind with bated breath, seconds reached into minutes passing as the time around them slowed, each step got him closer and closer towards the enveloping mess that was the sea.

Then he felt it; that freezing cold, wet body that was water, a minute wave came up the sand and touched his toes, taunting him with licks before scurrying away back to the safety of the hoard. He froze in place instantly, arms shaking but not letting go as Primarina made sure not to budge an inch myself.

"Look at naught but my eyes, William, remember this." She whispered out as his breathing being to grow shallow, William forcing himself not to panic and scream, even as the waves came back to his feet, for his own sake, and hers, he refused to give before it even began. "You are already touching the water, you are getting so close. Just keeping coming with me."

She began to shuffled back once again, William still in tow as there's march slowed down but didn't halt, William now resorting to dragging his feet on the sand as they descent into the sea kept coming, even at the Magcago's pace it was. The waves kept coming, ascending then descending over him as now he felt his entire feet be enraped in the unending ocean. But he would not bow to it, even as it dared him to look down, mocking him to check that his feet was still there, not eating or snatched away by whatever lurks in it's dark depths, he will not look away to anything but her gorgeous eyes. Only they mattered to him, not the sea, not the water, only her.

Then she stopped. So suddenly, and he did too, both of them standing there in the water as their eyes never pried away from one another. "You are doing amazing William. You have already come this far, and not much more to go. Keep it all up, you are completely safe with me here." He nodded almost vehemently as, even with his twitches, he still had his eyes on her. "I am going to go back some more, And I hope you can come with me." She began to shuffle backwards again, her body pulling William as she went, and to her well-placed belief he was following her, shuffling his way through the water, even as he heard the sea call to him, it was drowned out by Primarina's calls of compliments, she kept saying how good he was doing, how proud he was able to get this far.

But then she halted again, without any word of warning as he too stopped moving, leaving them standing with him half way up his lower legs in water. He could sense the cold water all around his feet, the chill liquid enveloped the lower half of his legs, not so much wrapping around him so much as filling the entire area. "Can you feel it William?" Primarina questioned him. "Can you feel the water, the way it is everywhere?" He tensed, even after being this deep for long enough, her sentence left a note that spat truth to him. "Do you see how in little danger you are? How nothing has changed, nothing has caught you, grabbed you or injured you, but instead just exist there, ignoring you and treating you the same way as everyone else, being as indifferent to you being in the water as I am?"

He relaxed. A little. He could still see her, still be in the water, far deeper than he is, yet she hasn't being washed away or forced under, grabbed by the waves and sunk to it's icy depths. She was unaffected by anything the sea hit her with, which by itself was little more than tiny streams of the sea itself. "Lets go back to shore now." She beamed her lovely smile; that simple, stunning sign of happiness to him, which in turn gave him rise to feel more relaxed. He wasted no time in slowly walking backwards, Primarina lightly swimming to keep with his pace as the image of being back on dry land kept his drive high, as he wanted nothing more than to be out of this expanse of water called a sea.

When he was fully on dry land, Primarina now having to shuffle her body just to keep with him,she slowly spread her arms away, in doing so forcing him to finally release the grip he had on her. All semblance of confidence and courage dispersed immediately after as dropped into the sand with a slump, losing his composure entirely as he cuddled his own body with his arms. Primarina was obviously right on him, cuddling him softly as she tried to calm his nerves.

"You have done exceedingly well today." Her hushed words parted through the deep breathes he was taking. "The first step in getting past your fears, in both a literal and metaphorical sense, has already done swimmingly...begging your pardon on the silly pun." She couldn't hold back a giggle of her very own, but it disappeared quickly when she saw him barely react to her words. Not wanting his achievements to go to waste at all she almost forcefully held his head upwards to look at her.

"Just because we have a long way to go, does not mean each step isn't worth it. Every single time you get closer and closer to the goal you wish to achieve, the easier it will be, as the bigger the destination will seem. Every step you shall take will have meaning and purpose to it, no matter how small it feels to be. And never forget that I will always be with you, every step of the way."

She spoke this with utmost truth, and William believed her every word. What he had just done was terrifying, the short walk in the water felt like it took hours for him to complete, and even now he couldn't stop shaking with the thought of being in the sea. Yet for the first time in so long he never cried or screamed when even partially submerged in seawater, he didn't thrash around, didn't shout in horror, didn't even begin to shout.

And it was all thanks to her; without her, he doubted he would have gotten even close to the beach, let alone in the water itself. She was always right there in front of him, always reassuring him he could do it, and saying it's perfectly fine if he couldn't handle it. Being with her didn't make him feel like such a loser for not being able to swim, instead, it was almost as if she was the key to him feeling brave when in the water, opening the lock of the chest that encased his true will and valor.

"Primarina..." As his body no longer shook from stress, even when still partly damp with water, and he no longer felt any panic run through him. His mind had become set on what he wants to do now. With Primarina teaching him diligently, even the fears by what he wanted did not hold him back in saying:

"Let's try it again."

* * *

He returned the next day, as promised, but this time coming a little different: rather than his usual shirts and shorts attire, on this day he came with swimming trunks over his lower half, and tightened atop his forehead was a pair of goggles, newly bought just for today, even as he knew little about what he was going to do, he was sure to himself he came prepared. Today, he felt like he was becoming a new man; a courageous, gallant proud man, ready to face his fears head on with iron in his chest.

"Should I have brought flippers along as well?"

The Soloist Pokemon just sat there on the beach, completely in a trance by what she was witnessing before her. The unexpectedness of it all left her in a dazed confusion, completely taken aback by seeing him come to her without any sense of self-shame. It was just...those tacky Alolan swimming trunks meant only as cash grabs for tourists were worn by this local without a care of how ridiculous it made him looked.

She almost snorted in humor at seeing his attire, having to turn away and hold her flipper to her mouth so as not to accidentally offend him. "No no, William, I-" She covered her unabridged giggles with forced coughs, trying not to sound on the brink of gaggling into a collapse state. "They are not needed. They would-*cough*-just get in the way. Besides you...you should learn how to swim without them."

It was a good thing William was oblivious to her whole situation, mostly wondering over whether she was doing okay with that cough of hers. It didn't take that long for to regain her natural composer, only a small snort escaped her mouth now she was able to look at him without worry of a laugh snorting out. "Back on the subject that is swimming; I do need to say, you had done incredibly well yesterday; your progress has already passed an honorable number of steps, which I can see shows how amazing and brave your truly are."

The male couldn't stop the temperature of his cheeks rise when she gave him that compliment.

"And today I would like to try you being submerged in the water. Not necessarily all of your stature in, but enough for you to stay, even float over the water. It is nigh impossible for anyone to swim when they are panicking, even a Pokemon like me included, so I do suggest the lesson of today to be about you feeling comfortable in the water, if that is alright with you?"

But as much as he wanted to completely agree with her, deep down a small pit of fear was demanding he not do that, being enclosed by the sea sounded utterly alarming, grim, completely surrounded by his phobia. However, he also knew that he wouldn't get anywhere by saying no, he can never swim if he cannot conquer his fears.

And besides, her compliment gave him joy, and if going straightforward meant she would sprout more words of admiration to him then fear be damned, he loved it when she commended his attempts. Dropping his things he pulled the goggles down on his face, a small afterthought of when the last time he had worn something like these was in his mind. But that meant little now he was able to wear these with purpose, even as they tugged painfully on his head, he felt grand knowing he was able to relive this feeling again.

"I'm ready when you are." He stated with pride as Primarina nodded to him, taking a stance she held out her flippers to him, letting him take her as she stared to him once again with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. She began to shuffle her body back into the water, careful like before as their lesson was already beginning.

But unlike the start of yesterday, his body no longer frozen the moment he felt the water hit him; he still naturally tensed up, but he didn't stop or largely slow down, only doing so because she made it happen, as the Pokemon refused to force him out of his comfort zone, rather let it come slow and gradual. But it was thanks to William's own insistence to keep going back into the water yesterday that let him come into it now without high dread; each time he was able to go just a little bit deeper.

Even at times when he got too deep and started to panic, how she brought him back to shore and held onto him, softly singing a hum to him to calm his nerves, her ability to make him feel safe made itself translate to feeling brave enough to try over again.

He kept walking, pressing one foot after another on the bed of sand, even as the call to retreat pressed into the back of his mind, the calling seemed to be rather diminished when compared to yesterday. He used this as footing to keep on going, making sure not to pry his eyes away from her like she too was doing, even as she slowed down, her velocity curbing, and after a moment he realized he had reached the limit he could do the day before.

She stopped her movement as she slowly explained to him "William, I would now like for us to go deeper. At any point you feel too stressed and near the verge of panicking, never be afraid to tell me. Even if it may just seem minor, you do not have to put on a brave face for me. We can call it quits anytime, there is no rush."

"I know, Primarina, and thank you. I promise to tell you if I ever feel too scared at all." She let a tiny smile escape her lips before she began to walk backwards once again, the feel of the water on his body ascended up his legs as this new feeling was not the welcoming change his body wanted. He could feel it slowly rise up, over his trunks and dampening his newly-bought clothes as the liquid rose up from underneath.

He did not appreciate the cold feeling on his sack as he kept walking, but he endured it all the same. Not stopping as it climbed further and further, the anxiety of not being able to see his body being surrounded by the engorged sea would have risen to dangerous levels if not for the soothing site of Primarina's eyes keeping his calm state in a state of near hypnosis.

But even this could not stop him as the water climbed further up, on his torso then to his outstretched arms as the coldness hit his fingers, causing them to tense up. She stopped immediately, looking at him tentatively as his body remained still; not sudden spasms or words of horror, but she could see how his face scrunched up, even if only marginally.

"William, if you need to stop for a moment you can always just ask me?"

"I'm...fine, Primarina. I'm fine." He called back, Primarina guessing he was trying to be stubborn. While he might seem to believe forcing himself to go past what he deemed comfortable would help him, Primarina knew that could do more harm than good.

"Never feel you have to push yourself to do something; just as rushing through life will mean you will never appreciate the beauty passing you by, rushing through your lessons will result in you unable to fully complete the tasks you have set for yourself, and in doing so, you may have to retake for your work may not be satisfactory." She lulled to him.

"Stay where you are, breathe in, then exhale slowly, focusing on keeping your state calm and at ease. Do it now, William." He did as she wanted, slowly taking and then releasing, his breaths, in this open sea he kept doing so, being the only noise both of these two made for what must have been a whole minute.

Then she told him he could stop, no longer feeling his fingers dig into her flippers as they now only gently held onto the female. They continued right after with nay a words said between them, moving forward into the expanse as the water rose over him. He kept breathing in slowly, whether or not she wanted him to keep doing wasn't an issue as he made sure to keep himself calm, for her concerned sake.

She kept on going until the water was up to his chest, waiting for a short moment only so he could get used to feeling before she talked softly to him.

"Now, William, I know this may seem hard to do, but I want you to look away from my eyes and onto the sea itself. I will need you to let go of my flippers so I could move up to keep you secure." He tensed up, practically expected by the female but she had already thought of some ideas to ease his fears. "If it would help you, you can drag your hands up my flippers and to my torso, holding onto my chest there, if it would make you feel more convinced you are safe. And fear not, I still want you to keep yourself focused on me until I say so." He nodded in understanding, preparing himself mentally for what she intended to do.

Softly, with little nudges of her flippers she urged him to move his hand away, not demanding they get off her but instead she ushered them up her arms. They did just so, quietly, she could feel him fingers crawl up the lengths, he too terrified to completely let go, not that she would ask him not to be, but his palm was barely an inch apart from her body as they went around her shoulders, now with Primarina's flippers holding onto the back of his hands as she guided them down her sides while she swam herself silently closer to him, letting his drag's be done without challenge until they were on her torso; yet she pushed them onward, guiding them around her back and into a hug. When she finally let go, her's moved around to hug his sides, in doing so having them be in a side hug of sorts, not once did they let their eyes wander from one another.

"Now, slowly let your eyelids down, William, close them and focus your attention away from what you can see but on what you can only feel; touch, hear and smell. Do you believe you are ready to do this right now?"

"Only one way to find out." William said with a little hesitation in his voice, until now not knowing there was a step in closing his eyes and seeing nothing but the darkness...the same darkness that came when he was thrown into the endless sea…

He mentally slapped himself for thinking this, unable to do it manually. That was not helping.

So with a final exhale, William closed his eyes and welcomed the vast expanse of darkness, even with the creeping fear of being surrounded and unable to see it's movements he kept himself calm and steady in the water, using a little grip-check with his hands to make sure his hold was secure, and received a silent one in return by the female as she leaned in close to his ear.

"Tell me how you are feeling as of now, William?" Her lulled voice inquired to him. "What do you hear, what do you smell, what do you feel? And are you forcing yourself to keep your own sanity in check.?"

"I...I..." He gulped down fresh air before he could continue. "I am a little scared." He admitted, choking down any sense of pride he had for her. "Not terrified, at least not entirely. But I don't think I'm going to panic like this." She gave a soft "Good good." in fair response, happy to see him being careful yet truthful as he is now.

"And I hear, is the waves drifting up and down over me, I can smell only the salt of the seawater, I feel the cold water all over me." He answered the other questions she asked, abstaining how nice it felt to have her hold him, or how her voice was so soothing.

"But even with your eyes closed, can you now see how gentle the ocean can be, how harmless and uninterested it is, in snatching innocent lives just like yourself away?"

"I can see that...yes." He tried to sound as honest as he could.

A small pause fell before she finally asked the penultimate question: "Do you feel brave enough to open up your eyes and look upon only the expanse in front of you?"

"I think...no I am sure I am ready now." His words belayed some hidden feelings had him with him. In actuality, he wasn't sure he was ready or not, both sides of his mental balance could not agree on should be superior at the moment, but he sought that there was little harm in trying...he hoped.

"If you need to look at me for comfort, I am right by your side. Feeling anxious and panicky you can just turn your head to the right and look at me, should you desire it." She held back on telling him not to force him himself, not wanting to baby him too much, as she could see he still had his prideful side.

"I will try not to, if I could." Slowly, letting the seconds go by first, he slowly let his eyes become lidded. The light of the sun beamed through his slits, seeing little more than greys before he opened them some more, stopping on instinct as he noticed the obvious blue of the big sea. Unable to blink, he just watched what ocean he could through his slits, being motionless as he felt his fears creep in.

But a small squeeze slapped him out his heightening-panic as he remembered who it was that was right next to him, holding him protectively like a reverse shield of some unique kind. Knowing of her presence alleviate his woes, at least to some good extent, and it was almost as if she could do battle with the sea itself in order to keep him safe. Strange as that may sound, thinking this helped to calm William down as he opened his eyes more. Not stopping until he eyes were fully open.

All he saw was hues of blue; in the vast expanse that is the entire ocean before him all that was there was blue, blues of the sea, blues of the sky, the mix of the two created a perfect mirror that could only be matched in perfection by Primarina's own shade in her eyes.

He felt nothing come to attack him, no ethereal hand reach out and drag him under, it was gentle, calm and quiet. Unsettling a little, so silent it was almost like a predator watching his prey, ready to punce at any moment and sink its jaws-

No...that isn't right the ocean is not a thing but just water a lot...a whole lot of water…

"Now, William, do you think you can handle having me lay your body back on the surface, so to stare up at the light lapis of the sky?" She could see the conflicting emotions on his face, of calmness and disquiet, wanting peacefulness but getting only unease. She made sure her connection was like she was tied to him with twine as she gently held her body, making sure every second he knew she was right there next to him.

"Not like we can get anywhere without trying." He made a brave face while he tested his own grip on the female, his attempts at sounding proud came off shaky to her, but she knew he was trying to push himself through this.

With his consent stated, Primarina slowly begin to lift his chest up, using her tail to get under his feet as she titled William's body to face upwards, getting in close enough for her to make skin contact as she made sure to go moderately for him while his body was moved.

In William's own perspective he saw the sight of the sea covering the bottom of his vision slowly descend away, disappearing from his sight as instead only the blue of the clear sky could be seen. He forced himself to pay focus and attention to just the open sky, trying to take away his innate desires to wiggle around while Primarina gently lifted him off the bank of the shore and instead upwards to hover over the sand.

He practically demanded his body not to react violently as Primarina did this, cursing any fidgeting body parts of his that dared to escape her grasp. To note, on a different side of him, William tried to focus on inhaling then exhaling deeply, hoping this would help him keep his nerves in check.

Whether or not it helped he couldn't tell, no longer having time to test his belief as he was finally floating atop the water's surface, looking up to nothing but the expanding sky; and with his upper half exposed to the free air, his damp skin being cooled by it, his lower felt water all over without a single chance of seeing any of it. Is something rose up from the murky depths and sets its jaws right on him-

"Are you feeling fair, William?" Whatever thoughts of something rising from where he cannot see and sunk its teeth into his body retreated as soon as her voice sung itself his way, like a scream to sartle away the creeping silence. "Are you able to handle this? Or do you feel like it should occur later at a different date." Inside she innately begged him to be completely honest.

"I'm not...demanding to be brought back upright...right away, at least." He answered back as best he could. "It does feel a bit strange to lie like this. Can't remember ever doing this before, not even when bathing."

"Well it can be very relaxing. In honest fact, lying like this can help those who have suffered from back injuries, as floating over the water helps alleviate pressure on the spine."

"Really." William blinked. "I didn't know that." That actually sounded a bit bizarre to him, something as dangerous and vicious as the water can actually be used to help the weak and injured. Sure, others can play and thrive in the water to their heart's content, the ocean being neutral to the humans own ignorant satisfaction, but for it to actually help others with their problems, that sounded...false, if not for Primarina being the one to tell him.

"Yes, even basic swimming is very grand for maintaining a good body, for it work-outs almost all the muscles in one's body, along with building endurance and helps to reduce stress to boot."

"Huh." What she spoke of sounding quite intriguing to the human. All the times, going so long fearing the swallowing sea, he had never thought of being so useful for a purpose. The part of him that still believed the ocean to be a dangerous, unambiguously evil beast was slapped aside in favor of wanting to get more knowledge on this subject, all of it, really. He felt no heed when he asked from his unmoving state:

"What else can swimming do?"

* * *

Within only a few days later, each day he came back not just to play but also to be taught, William soon found himself able to walk right into the water by himself, even if only slowly, but baby steps are still steps forward. She was always nearby just in case, more than not the 'in case' was purely to ease any of his woes, but assistance was barely needed now.

By the end of last days lesson he could go up to his chin in the water, floating on the surface's edge as Primarina was always right next to him. He felt proud of himself for coming this far, each day he went just a little bit deeper, and each day, he was sure the feeling of being surrounded by the ocean gradually weakened, each time the metaphorical arm that held onto his phobia shrunk after each subsequent day, slowly receding onto hopefully a pit too deep to ever reach up and latch onto him again.

Today was rather different from what he had been learning before; as instead of learning to go into the water today to swim she has him riding over her back as she swam, William clinging onto her form tightly, perhaps a little too tightly for a normal riding set, while she slowly moved across the waves. She made sure she never rocked her body while she swam, as he held on not just with his arms but also his chest, his torso against her back while his legs wrapped around her tail.

But while one hand was hugging Primarina's own chest, the other was out in water; the female was just letting him ride on the water for fun, as she still was teaching the human how to swim. She had him watch her flippers as she swam, copying her movements to show him the ropes: As she pulled up her flipper through the water, he did so to, and when she twisted it push her body through the water, he in turn copied it, his arms parallel with hers as the two swam together.

"Yes just like that, your hands needs to feel resistance as it moves, needs to breach through the water like your dragging yourself, then switch your hand into a chop to dart forward again." He found her teaching to be simple yet useful, her natural born talent for swimming translated well for teaching someone like him how to have a go at shifting through the large expanse.

Minutes had just flown by for the teacher-and-student duo as she taught him the simplest basic of swimming, how to use his arms, then how to kick with his legs, as she showed him with her coincidentally titled 'Primarina-Kick'. Slow as these lessons were, the perfectly helped to ease William into swimming, though she knew he was far from having his phobia completely removed, she knew little by little it was receding, and perhaps, the longer it had to take, the longer she gets to be so close to him.

Not that she would spread out the lessons longer than they needed to. She wanted him to get over his fears, and to learn how to swim, within satisfactory time.

"Are those goggles on firmly, William?" She called to him as she looked behind his way, seeing him fidget with said pieces of equipment as he made sure they were indeed placed correctly on him. "Now I want you to experience going under the water. If you need to learn how to swim, you can't just believe you will only ever be doing so just in shallow water, there may be circumstances that arise in which you find yourself far deeper in water than you would ever want to be."

He understood, agreeing as indeed there was a certain circumstance he experienced not too long ago of being in water far too deep for his liking.

"Do not fret, I still want you riding over my back as we descend down, and we are still in shallow water, do not forget, so in this crystal clear water you can see the bottom without problem. We will not be going that deep, barely five feet down, so nothing can surprise while I'm here." He understood, taking a firm grasp of Primarina's body with both his hands as he readied himself.

"If you need to go back up for air, just let your finger tap the sides of this head and I shall bring you straight up posthaste." He nodded, bracing himself as he felt Primarina rise upwards for only a second's worth before she dived straight down, the pressure of the water hitting him with small force as he knew that his whole body was swallowed by the sea.

Instinctively he closed his eyes as his face was suddenly met with the slap of thick water, seeing nothing but pitch blackness and for the first few seconds wondered if his eyes were really closed and the darkness was just from the light unable to go through the enveloping ocean. But within a moment realized his lids were firmly shut, forcing him to see nothing but the comfort of nothing.

Though certain aspects of his brain persuaded him to keep his eyes held tightly, the deep down body of the surf too unknown in nature to be taken carelessly, but even that was being washed away by his curiosity now as he wondered just what he could see. Not a monster...surely there was no way Primarina would force him to look at that...preposterous. Not simply that, he needed to open his eyes and look before him.

So he did.

He saw neither a unearthly monster, nor deep darkness, instead the light shone proudly through the surface and illuminated the bottom before him. With the water being crystal-clear, he could see all the shells and pretty rocks that sat themselves over the ocean floor. Even as Primarina was barely a foot from the surface, her long, flowing hair able float atop the salty fluid without issue, he still was in wonder to know he was actually underneath the ocean, his biggest fears come true, yet his body didn't fret over this.

Rather, William was too mesmerized by the sight of the bed below. As the Primarina idly swam with seemingly little care for the world, gently, for him, the human riding her gawked at how beautiful the ocean floor was, how lovely each and every shell looked. He barely noticed how one of his own arms had ducked down to reach the sandy floor with how shallow the water was now, his fingertips dragged softly along the bottom, kicking up sand as his digits dug into the bed.

He felt an obstacle suddenly hit his fingers as his fingers kept dragging through, and on reaction they curled around the object, holding onto it as William picked up the mysterious thing in his hand and brought to close to him opening his hand up and looking inside: Where laid on his palm was a gorgeous shell; long, spiral and a soft pink all over, it looked completely untainted even after being under the blemish of the tide.

A little spark of heat inside his body gave rise to a realisation he almost forgot his mortal existence could not survive, a truth he had to take action for unless he loses the life he was trying to adapt and improve.

He tapped her head, the Pokemon getting his message loud and clear as she swam herself back upwards and breached the surface, William following with a sharp intake as he took in more air, panting out loud while the female let him get used to the feeling. He had almost forgotten what holding his breath was like, too long without the need of doing so, he quickly summarised that in his downtime he could learn to last longer.

"That is quite a nice shell you had collected." His friend stated as she turned her head to look at him. "A nice find indeed."

He looked at the shell held in his palm, out of the water he could how deep pink it looked, how sharp the end was, and compared to the others it was quite larger than most. "Can I keep it?" His words almost hesitant, as if preparing for the word no to come from her, unsure if collecting this is seen as taking from nature.

"Of course you can, silly." Her answer back did not confirm his own worries. "They are just discarded shells, thrown away for their use is no more. There is not much use of them now, other than making the trenches of the sea bed look lively and pretty. Take it home, if your heart desires it."

A sudden thought had popped up in his mind as he looked to the Pokemon's way, seeing not just her face but also that lovely long neck of hers, an idea that came about when the mix of her neck and this shell popped into the same picture.

He made sure to stash it away in his backpack before he returned to learning with the Pokemon, hiding away a grin for an idea he knew he wanted to enact, within due time.

* * *

It was the day after Primarina started to properly teach him how to swim, no longer having him riding her back but himself swimming without her help, excluding her right by his side all the time. Starting from the simple basics and bringing the intensity up each day, little by little, he began to swim with pride now. From simple paddling evolving into proper breaststroke Primarina couldn't help but feel joy over seeing him overcome most of his fears and grow into a real swimmer; sure, he had certainly got a ways to go before he can swim like a pro, years of training his body and mind for deep diving and professional swimming, but for now she was glad to see him improve by the day.

She always admired him when he came to greet her, always loved his smile, his optimistic attitude, and the way he always put on a brave face as he entered the water, as far as he had come by now, he still felt a need to not swim alone, the pit of fear still lodged inside after years of fearing the water. She was happy that he never complained about needed help by simply walking into the sea, as she believed many others like him would feel shame for being brought into the water by her own flippers. Not him, never him, and it is reasons like that are why she admired him highly.

With these in mind in was no surprise she almost beamed out the water when she saw her favorite human walk down the shore to meet, Primarina practically as excited as he was for the lessons ahead.

"Come closer, Primarina, I've made something for you." She dawdled over the sand with true curiosity, a little surprised to hear he had made something for her. Even without knowing what it exactly was, no clue at all given now anything popped up in her mind, she was intrigued nonetheless, happy that he went out of the way to create something just for her.

"Here. I hope you like." She made an audible gasp as she saw what this human had pulled up from his backpack. It was a beautiful necklace, one made of many seashells and piece of natural slate and shale. The whole thing looked to be done in parallel on both sides, mirrored pieces of shell and pretty rock, with the only thing that wasn't part of this line of collective symmetry was the centre of this necklace; a pink, spiral shell, largest of them all.

"May I...Put it on for you?" He almost fidgeted in place as he held the necklace, almost embarrassed to ask this of him. But the Primarina simply chuckled to him, bowing her head as she presented her neck for him.

Almost shaking his hands William tepidly stepped forward, breaking off the clip-on part of the chain as his hands arc around her neck and to their back, her warm skin felt ever-so nice while he pulled it around her, clipping on the necklace before he slid the lace downwards, letting it come down over her shoulders so all the shells and rocks were hung over her chest. Stepping back, he just watched Primarina beam brightly at the man-made jewelry set on her, as he shivered in place - not from any cold water nor from some crawling fear but from the nervousness of being so intimately close to her. It was strange, she has held him so close before, yet doing this act made him somewhat giddy.

"Oh, how do I look?" She asked without looking away from her necklace, shifting her shoulder to take in the different views, oblivious to the stance the human was strangely locked in.

"Perfect." His reply came without even thinking about it, his singular word came out before he could even process what he had been saying, almost catching the word as it came out, thankful, somehow, Primarina didn't see him stare to intently at her.

"I can't agree with you more." She spoke as she looked backed to him, William suddenly stood up straight in reaction, done so more on instinct than with logic as he made himself look as natural as possible. "When did you get time to collect all these? I never once noticed you gather any more when you were with me."

"I...didn't." He stuttered a little, fidgeting in place. "I actually got them from the sea after I saw you yesterday, on a different beach. I spent last nice making it for you."

"Wait, you gathered them from in the sea? On your own?" He shook a little from her question, somehow fearing he had made her upset. "You still fear the water, even to a lesser degree like now, yet you would go out of your way to wade through the surf just to collect some shells for my gift?" She slowly walked towards him, stoically, before she rose up and brought the human into a deep hug, holding him there as she carefully whispered into his ears. "This is a precious gift I really treasure, as not only does this fill me with joy, but so does hearing you conquered through your fear on you own just for me." She lowered her body, still with a soft smile adorned on her face, compared to the human's more goofy look.

"It-it was nothing I swear. I mean I didn't go into that deep of water, only up to my knees, so it's not like I forced myself or anything. Surely, it wasn't anything worthy of praise, I didn't even consider what I had done that-" A firm grasping of his hand shut him completely as she saw her gently take a hold over his fingers, her soft expression only changed form before by the warm blush she adorned now.

"Are you ready for our lesson today?" Her lulls were contracted by the human's sudden, loud stammer of agreement.

"Yes-yes, I'm ready to swim for today." His sentence came out quicker than normal.

"Good to hear, as I now have a special surprise of my own for you." She left her sentence at that, pulling him quickly down into the water and pulling him along over the salty pool with not a word until she found a nice spot. "I'm going to show you something underwater, something I'm sure you've never seen before. Prepared?" Curiosity and interest was easily observed on his face as the ethereal female held him steady right before she dived down with him, piercing through the water and sinking down far into the surface with him right at his side.

William had to blink for the first few seconds, unable to focus on what was before him as he gathered himself from the sudden dive. Only after this, looking in front of him to the sight ahead did he see what Primarina wanted him to see.

He would have gasped if not for the fact that doing so would enter seawater into his lungs. In the crystal-clear water below he could see it all, even with the bottom being fifteen-feet down he spotted every single form of life that lived in the scene he was seeing. Pokemon of all kinds were making their merry way through the water, uncaring for the human and Pokemon duo hovering in place, watching others live without a bother at all. Down below, William could see Krabby and Shelder trot their way through the bed of coral and seaweed, and above Skrelp, Wailmer, Lanturn and many different species of water-types swam all around them. Not only Pokemon as he could easily spot the smallest of creatures dart around either solo or in groups, hoping not to become a Pokemon's mid-day lunch.

As William was swimming state of joy and amazement, Primarina paid her attention to a curious Goldeen that had been following the two. When William turned his own attention to the Primarina he watched her talk in Pokemon-speak to the Goldfish Pokemon, explaining to it that she was helping the human conquer his fear of the water. Both watched the Goldeen just shrug in response before darting itself somewhere else, the two gave a shrug of their own to each other before she lead him somewhere else, swimming with him right by her side. Now that he was getting quite used to the water, she had no qualms with letting him swim under the surface, of which he was already decently versed-in.

As they swam William noticed a large Seel swim right beside him, coming in a bit closer than comfortable, but nothing to discerning for him to think too much on. That is, until another Seel, swam close to his underside as well...and then another. Next thing either of the two knew it a whole herd of Seel's begun to swim all around the duo, not so much enclosing them so much as it seemed they wanted them to be part of their group. As a Goldeen swam right past Primarina, giving her a small wink of its eye before high-tailing itself out of there, the marine one realized what was going on, and grabbing William's sides she helped pull him around with the group, the Sea Lion Pokemon almost putting on a show for them as the practically danced in the water, spinning and twisting in synchronization around as if to silently state there is nothing to fear in the water.

Primarina couldn't help herself as she grabbed William and essentially danced with them, not that he minded himself as he practically laughed in the water, too locked up in the moment to care for anything in the world, taking her flipper in stride as they both swam around, him not giving rise to any sense of caution as they lived in the moment. Even when they had to break for air that didn't let them stop themselves from their water-filled tango as even when they breached the surface she let them be dropped back, watching the Seel swim in formation while the human regained himself.

All that time he had forgotten how far underwater they went, not even caring for such trivial matters as he laughed out loud, his cries of joy music to Primarina's ears as they relaxed for just a moment, before the Pokemon ushered him along to get back on track to advancing his swimming techniques.

The necklace wasn't the only thing William had brought with him for her to enjoy, for when they settled on the shore for recuperation the human had revealed he had brought along a whole picnic for them both to have, even a classy little blanket spread to sit upon with sandwiches, crisps - and some smoothies for them to enjoy, coming in either peach or cherry flavoured. He was not surprised to see which one Primarina chose, gleefully taking her new-favorite flavour off of him before gulping most of it down in one go. William laughed he was glad to bring the large size for him.

After they had finished, Primarina warned him he shouldn't try to swim until an hour has passed. In turn this left him stranded from his lessons for a while, and so seeing he nothing much else to do now, he simply shrugged it off and thought to take a short nap in the meantime. Seeing no better alternative for the time being she wholeheartedly agreed, pulling herself to a rock as she ushered him to lie down next to her. The human complied with gusto as he lay with his back over the rock, resting his head on the palms of his arms as he stretched then relaxed himself quite comfortably over the stone.

Then she sang, not bellows of majestic scream but soft lulls like a lyric-less lullaby, the gentle melody she brought forth from within her body soothed and cuddle his form, quickly guiding him into a light sleep. Even when she knew he was fully asleep, she still sung to him, loving the way her voice can pacify any troubles of his mind. When he leaned against her in his sleep, she could not hold back her coos, nor stop herself from stroking over his hair.

As she laid there, William in her arms in a chaste hug, she gave little thought to when she leaned down and planted a kiss right on his hair, letting the contact last a few seconds before pulling away, with a blush on her cheeks, she already realized how strong a bond the two shared, how deeply she was feeling for him, and how careful she would be in making sure they'd never separate.

* * *

Days have gone by, as usual, and the Primarina was continuing her on-goings of teaching this human how to swim. Each passing afternoon she watched his progress carefully and thoroughly, trying to see not just what his strength were, but any weaknesses she could find for him to improve on, so he could grow stronger by the day.

"Keep going, William you are doing incredible." Her compliments spurred him to go further, even though he was already halfway through his lesson, exhausted, aching, and a little out of breath, nonetheless he kept on going, making laps back and forth around the stretch of surf, never too far away from the shore. Her voice kept charging him on, shoving his hands through the water as he performed a breaststroke, slamming down than shooting straight back for a breather of air before repeating in turn.

"Be sure to tell me which muscles start to feel sore." She called as he made a turn in place and returned to swimming back down her way again. He had gotten used to her asking this ever since she taught him how to swim, as she had started calling out this to him from the beginning, due to her stating not warning her of this can be dangerous for him, as he is not used to it yet, his muscles could quickly cramp. Even many lessons after, when he feels perfectly calm and oriented in the sea, she, at least once a day, would ask he tell her when any parts of his body seemed to ache. Granted, he did have his share of problems from the start, him barely doing much exercise outside the water didn't help in any way as well, but now, after his joints feel fine and his muscles no longer screamed in agony, she on the dot made sure he knew to tell her.

Not that he minded much, if anything, it was cute, endearing, there was something pleasant at hearing her spout this as a form of affection. Even something as simple as just asking if he was doing fine, made his heart leap from his stomach. Everything she does makes him smile, her laugh, her coos, the silly way she devoured anything cherry-flavored, all of it spurred him on with gusto.

There were times he thought his reason for conquering his fears and learning to swim we're done entirely just so he had a reason to come back every day. Truth be told, he never needed a reason, but sometimes he wondered what would happen to their friendship should he never have had his fear of water nor an inexperienced in swimming. Would the two just stop talking one day and go about their own separate lives, or would their friendship flourish even without such a need?

He supposed not, even without any teaching he enjoyed Primarina's company more than many others, maybe not having his fears meant he could have enjoyed his fun with her in the water a lot sooner, this being a reason why he wanted to learn so badly by now. Not just to survive, but to have fun with her.

Possibly others, certainly would love to go with his family once again, but other friends...perhaps. It mattered little to him, all he wanted to do nowadays was enjoy his time with her.

Just her. He didn't hate other people, surely, even dislike most people he has met, but with Primarina...she was...something special, to him. Something that mere words fall flat to when compared to how it made him feel, a warmth within him that shone and gleamed whenever she is near.

"Keep it up, William! Try to go past your record from yesterday." And with each passing day he could not only see why, but also what marks her as so special to him.

* * *

Far out from the shore Primarina clapped along as William swam back and forth, his form being admired by the Pokemon as she observed his technique. The strength he exhibited pushing through the water mixed with how his body flowed along the ebb of the water, his hands turning from the force of a hammer to the slice of a rapier through the body of the sea made him seem almost a natural part of the water, shifting against the waves with demanding attention like a Gyarados.

His breaststroke was practically perfected at this point, with her seeing little reason to continue trying to give him lessons on it now. She knew she shouldn't let him extend his teachings for much longer, and soon she will need to focus on something entirely new to learn.

...Soon, for the time being she could let him wore himself out for exercise, and later have him learn something new. As for now, with a devilish grin spreading across her face as a little naughty thought popped into her mind Primarina dove down deep into the water, out of sight from the human while his attention was primarily on swimming as she disappeared beneath the waves.

"How many reps is that now, Primarina?" He stopped and called out to her just a few seconds after she had gone, looking around for the Pokemon in question, yet not noticing the shadow skulk below him, watching his movements as it swam behind him.

William scratched his head in confusion as he pondered where she was. It wasn't the first time she disappeared with him, though every time she did she made sure to tell him, letting him feel alone to get used to the sea. However, this was the first time she was gone without telling him beforehand, so he was left there rather baffled by where she went, thinking of whether she missed her call to him. Yet as he attention was on one way he hadn't seen the creeping shadow rise up from underneath him, silent as an Arbok spying it's prey the shadow came up right behind him, following his blind sight before letting it's tail end rise up from the water below.

William turned around as he heard the small splashing from behind, only having enough time to watch and see - a tailfin dart forward and touch his nose with the force of a feather, before descending back down. Primarina quickly standing up in her tail's place with a goofy smile adorned her pretty face as stating in a tone that just oozes victory she told him

"Boop."

He only giggled in the ridiculousness of the situation, Primarina giggling along with him as he rolled his eyes at her. Of course only she would do something like that...

But they're beats of dumb cheer with each other was cut short when the sudden boom resonated over the waves. The deep, echoing sounded far off to them both but it's piercing roar still managed to grab their attention as they looked far yonder to the distance; up above dark clouds are forming, with the waves of the sea they were endlessly floating on becoming more sporadic in size, some seemed bigger than others as their bodies were lifted higher than usual.

"Did it suddenly get chilly or is that just me." Willima asked as she too could feel a cold wind in the air, and while the human covered his body with his arms Primarina looked off into the horizon, from her gaze she could see darkness beginning to fall, the distance trouble was brewing, and when one wave far larger than the others almost pushed the duo apart she suddenly realised the implications.

"We need to leave; immediately." She spoke quickly, the human paying his attention back to her while she instead looked off back to the shore. "It might be too far, the rage so sudden.. Only other option has to be-"

"William I need you to hold onto me quickly." She commanded loudly, William almost a little taken aback by her sudden assertiveness, though he still hooked his arms around her body as she appointed him. He barely had time to ask her why before she swam off, making a break for somewhere as William only made sure to cling onto her.

"Primarina, is there something wro-" A sudden large caught the Pokemon by surprise as both were sept above the waters surface and slapped down, almost being pulled into the

water as she made sure he was still holding onto her, refusing to take a break while the human spat out any water that had accidentally lodged itself in his mouth.

She didn't stop, even when the sounds of thunder started to resonate much louder, the waves becoming unstable and large, she never looked back, even with the creeping fear of seeing something that could do them harm, he especially, she knew better than to look backwards.

William did not share her fear, as he was in a state of confusion while he was being dragged. The way her eyes looked so focus, so worried, he had ever seen her make such an expression before. Sure she looked worried a few times, but they were quite soft in appearance, however now hers were deft and alert, transfixed onto something. Yet, even in the state there are now, they never lost their celestial glow…

A shadow was suddenly cast over them both, blinking him out of his stare as William looked around himself, realizing now that both of them were heading inside a cave. She didn't stop until she could bring him into the shore letting him stand out from the water to regain his surroundings, William patting himself down while standing on the sand, before she finally explained herself to him.

"My deepest apologies, William. I hope I did not intend to cause you grief by acting so serious, I just needed to get you out of the water as quickly as I could."

"Don't worry, I'm fine and everything, I'm just concerned as to why you brought me here."

Like nature itself was answering this question a powerful boom echoed throughout the cave, it's origin coming from the outside as both looked out to the entrance of the cavern to see waves crash onto rocks jutting over the surface with tremendous force, rain beginning to fall onto the sea like bullets while the wind howled like an angered Lycanroc, the two stood there and witnessed nature's wrath in full from the comfort of this safe cave.

"That is why, William. A storm was coming, and it was coming fast. I needed to bring yourself back to dry land as quickly as I could muster." Her words gave off a chill of fear while he just stood up dried his hair off. "Okay, but wouldn't pulling me back to shore be a lot easier, even if it would take longer."

"Ever heard of Riptides, William?" Primarina's tone was icy in nature, the creeping dread she forbade made him freeze while she looked on him with a fearful disposition. "Indeed with a storm being worse out to sea, no less are riptides a problem. They are sneaky, dangerous forces of nature, and they are how most people drown at the beach - and even with you clinging on to me, I do fear that is not enough to keep you conjoined to me if a particularly strong one came, my flippers..." Her words were drawn out as she looked at said appendages, "They cannot grasp, only hold, I might have lost you if that was the cause, potentially forever and...I do not think I can come back myself if that ever happened."

A sudden hug came out of nowhere, two arms wrung round Primarina's head to force her into his chest, William being the one to soothe her woes as he couldn't stand to hear her lovely voice break down in poignant sorrow any longer.

"I ain't going anywhere, and I'm definitely never going somewhere and leave you behind." His hug helped to calm her down, Primarina relaxing in his grasp before she moved away, shaking her head to clear off any tears that have stuck as she gave him a smile.

"Besides, I don't think I'm going anyway now in the first place." He joked while looking out to the opening of their dry shelter, seeing, and hearing, mighty waves roar and crash onto the cliff outside, while inside the safety of the cavern only the mediocre waves that chipped off from the main sea hit the bank harmlessly, a pathetic copy of the main thing. "Guess for now, we'll have to camp out in here...wait what?" As he turned back around, for the first time notice the surroundings across the from shore did he realize there was a large collection of all kinds of bizarre junk, old and dampened from years of staying in the water it looked like an ensemble of random items collected from what must have been old shipwrecks; oil lanterns, nets, floats, all kinds of aged, broken objects that looked to be from old boats. "Where did these all come from?"

"This is stuff I had collected over my years." Primarina answered him correctly. "In the veracity of the place we are in, you are currently standing on the place I had designated as my home." William seemed to have been taken aback by what she had stated; granted, she was a wild Pokemon, and not once did he think onto where she sleeps during the night. Even if her species was perfectly adjusted to living in these conditions, Primarina deserved...more than this.

"But does it not get cold? Or lonely here? As nice as you had spruced up the place it just seems so..."

"Cozy? Comfy? Nice?" She added as she waddled herself up to an old chest sitting with the rest of the clutter. "By human standards it certainly must be a downgrade in quality, and I can understand the predicament you are facing for me, but you must be assured I quite like it here. It's silent, out of the way and more importantly I place I can use as shelter." She tapped the ground near her as she brought an old wool blanket out, ushering him to sit nearby. "Fret not Will, I like this place and are perfectly happy calling this cave my home." Her smile helped to make him feel less worrisome for her, making his way over and sitting next to her as she draped the old, Venomoth-chewed cloth around them both.

"I suppose...after a while a place like this can grow on you." He admitted, but not after he gave a curious smile to her. "And I'm 'Will' now, am I?" She couldn't suppress her giggle sounding out her mouth even after she covered a flipper over her mouth.

"Why not? I think it suits you nicely. Would you prefer 'Iam' instead?"

"If you do I have to call you 'Marina' in return. What? Is only fair." She laughed while William snorted, leaning his head back to hollow to the open air. "Oh, how we can be such mischief makers at heart." She giggled while giving him a soft look, seeing him chuckle, she couldn't help but look over his frame...and spot that wooden thing drooping from a link on his neck.

"On a side note of our situation, what is that hanging around your neck, William, if you don't mind my question?" Since he had gotten here this morning he had been wearing that intriguing object around his neck even when swimming yet not once did he explain this, though, she never bothered to ask him until now, as the line of small tubes, increasing subsequently in size after the next intrigued her.

"Oh this thing?" He held it aloft for her to take a better look at. "It's really nothing much, just my - _handmade pan flute_." Those last three words he almost seemed to sing as he spoke with such enthusiasm. "I figured it would be nice to show you something I made some years ago. You know, since...to match your own necklace, I should say." She looked down herself, spotting that same necklace she was given many days ago still adorning her, as not once had she taken it off since. "I remembered seeing it when looking through some of my old things last night, and I figured...why not let her see it. She might enjoy it. Mind you, I kinda forgot I was wearing after I started swimming." Primarina nodded in reply, rather excited at seeing the pan flute, unable to hold herself back from asking him "Could you possibly play me a tune on it, please?"

William seemed almost shocked to hear her request that, something that gave the female a rise of confusion considering he brought a _musical_ instrument out to show her.

"It's not like I don't want to show you, it's just...I...haven't - you know played on it in years. I think I'll be just a little...rusty." Primarina joyfully waved off his insecure reasons with innocent calls.

"Come now, William, you came all this way carrying it, surely you did not bring it here to not play a tune." He fidgeted in place, still a little embarrassed about playing it in front of his friend. "I have minuscule desire to make fun of others, especially one as kind as you, William. Even if you're playing is not very good, I will enjoy it all the same, as it is being played with your heart being put into it." He blushed a little as he fumbled with the pipe, now heavily wanting to play the instrument for her, even if he doubted he was any good by now.

Bringing it up to his mouth, William licked at his own lips, prolonging the moment the music that will inevitably flow while Primarina stayed herself silent in anticipation. He let out a deep exhale, readying himself as the pipe laid over his lips, calming himself to not get shaky while he deeply remembered all those hours in his past of him learning how to play by himself. Days spent focused on self-teaching himself how best to play each note, stuck alone on windy nights sitting around and learning how best to let the sounds ebb as a song. All those times had been training him unconsciously for this moment.

Then he blew, nothing more than a single note came out; a sharp, whistle tone that echoed against the smoothed rock cave. The a pause, Primarina keeping silent before he let out another blow, this one deeper than before, than another, and within moments Primarina watched him slowly let out a slow melody. Sure, he was certainly rough around the edges, but he was far from terrible, especially as he played with sincerity.

Within seconds she was rocking her head back and forth, swaying her head to the soft beats, this music was so pleasant to listen to, so lovely to relax and unwind with the storm still raging outside - Certainly better to listen to than songs like 'Spanking The Mankey' and 'Choking The Chikorita' by bands like 'Bleeding The Lizardon'. Definitely not to her taste. She let out a note of wonder why any teen's phase would include such material into their repertoire.

The Pokemon laid her head back and focused only on his tune, listening to how the song was structured. She could tell there was no true rhythm in his melody, not any outlined plan, just him playing along to what his heart wanted to play. Even without any basic arrangement for the notes she couldn't hold herself back from softly singing along.

"Aaah aaaahhh aaahhhhh!" Her high-pitched harmonic lulls bounced off the walls and entered the human's ears, accidentally forcing him to halt his playing to look at the relaxed female next to him. She opened her not a second later when she realized the music had stopped.

Experimentally, William played it again, letting out more notes while continuing to stare to the Pokemon sitting next to him, and in turn she too released some more of her own chants, trying to sing parallel to his own while she too looked at him, stopping her cries when he stopped blowing into his flute.

He smiled, she smiled back, and both suddenly caught onto what each other wanted to do, so as both laid back on the sands, he played his music while she crooned and hummed a lyrics-less tune, performing a duet without an audience, letting the minutes go by with the two stuck in their impromptu jam-session, letting out their theme of woodwind whistling and dulcet berceuse while the storm raging outside was going completely unnoticed, both lost in their own worlds as they tried to match their tunes to one another.

By the time they had to stop, her voice getting rough and his lungs lacking the experience to go for much longer, they both let out blares of amusement, even with their throats feeling harshened and the forced coughs that kept them from guffawing to their heart's content, she even adding claps from her flippers as she couldn't hold back her delight in vocal form only. They kept on making jovial screeches until it eventually died down, from strings of chuckle to barks of snickering by the time the whole hilarity of the situation was sedated, both let out their own sighs of content, relaxing back into their shared blanket as for a few seconds silence reigned, until one thought best to speak up.

"That was marvelous, Will, never before had I been able to indulge in a duet with another. Whether or not you believe you lack talent or experience with playing such an instrument means little when compared to what you have shown me. You have real skill when wielding such a paraphernalia."

"Oh stop." He chuckled her compliment off. "I'm far from being a master of anything. It's your voice that stole the show, I mean it, I've never before heard singing as beautiful as yours. It was like an angel as sitting right next to me."

"Come now, my songs could not have been that amazing to behold, the reverberation from the walls of this inlet must have been what made it sound so credible. I am far from perfection."

"I do not believe you. I listened to many performances before, but none can come close to matching what you sound like." She giggled to him, waving her flipper to wave him off cutely, blushing form underneath her over flipper that was hiding her red face.

"Well, it makes my heart soar to hear you enjoy my singing. I rarely had the fortune to have an audience listen to me." He nodded, though a little deflated upon hearing how her beautiful voice has been heard by so few. If it was within his power he would put her on front stage and not be satisfied until the entire concert was completely filled. Maybe...for one special day later in life...

"If it is at all possible, may I take a blow into your flute?" A flash of shock riddled through his body only for a second until he realized she wanted to have a play with his instrument. Pulling it near her, Primarina leaned forward with her cheek almost touching his as she blew through one tube, the piercing one-note whistling sound for a moment before pulling away.

"Why, that has a nice deep clear tone to it, the wood must have been well-aged and seasoned. Did you not say you made it yourself?"

"Yeah, I made it in school for a project many years ago." He reflected, looking over his old flute with a little pride and satisfaction. "I carved it from Oran wood, since it is dense and has a good grain. I actually expected it to break while I was drilling it, but it didn't, miraculously enough. Took me a while to get it all done, but in the end I was completely satisfied I had made it."

"Well, you should feel pride having made it, as the notes are all good, so I say you did a good job."

He smiled at her. "Well, I didn't make it alone, some of my other friends at school helped; they used Beedrill wax to coat it, inside and out, and helped me to polish it for finish. Ha ha, I swear were such nerds when we helped each other with our projects."

"Well, they all made an excellent job at it, if I might say so...and if I might say more as well, Will, if you would kindly satisfy my little curiosity, why did you choose a pan flute to make? Did you all have to make flutes, or any instruments in general for your lessons?"

"It was an experimental wood-based project we all had to do, to make whatever we wanted. I chose this flute, I thought it looked simple and easy enough to make. None of my other friends chose any instruments, though, just me."

"If you do not mind me asking then, Will, what piqued your curiosity to make a flute? Did you just choose it randomly, or was there something special about the pan flute you that you wanted to have."

William chuckled awkwardly in response, paying his attention only on his little neck-flute, fumbling around with the woodwind instrument before he stammered a little in his reply. "Well...you see, ever since I was young I always wanted to get into music. Playing in a band, by myself or even as a composer, I just feel like, I'm destined to have a career in music, as silly as that may sound-"

"Having a dream is never silly, William, do not let anyone demand this otherwise. There is nothing more respectful than someone having a future to look forward to. No matter how 'out there' it may seem to be for others, having a dream is a statement of maturity; it shows how far in life you want to be, what it is you want to accomplish. That is an honorable ambition, perhaps the most honorable to have, and if you could believe my words, I can definitely vouch that your seem to have a real knack for music, so please do not ever put yourself down for wanting to fulfil your goal. I am sure, you would be a natural in a musical career."

He smiled, feeling overjoyed at her appraisal. He would accomplish his goal, one day, one day he'd be famous, be well known, and for sure he'd do it with Primarina right by his side. Maybe together, they would become a fiery duet, a globe-trotting duo that would sell out the house and have their names etched in lights.

..Of course, that would all happen quite some time down the line, many years along in his life. For now he had to train and get better, find out what he finds the most fun, and find a way to go forth into this crazy, large world.

"Hey, Marina: fancy another song?"

* * *

For hours the two sat there under the shared comfort of the blanket, talking and playing for hours, never minding or caring for the raging storm outside howling bloody murder, as the human and Pokemon were lost in their own little world.

Up above on that cliff where one human was thrown off by three others, the perpetrators of that transgression were idly laughing and mucking about on the rocks, not a single one having felt guilt over dropping the body of William into the water, nor did they even care if he was still alive or not, just assuming he dragged his dampened body back to shore with the knowledge to see them, namely Dom, as the top dog, the rulers of their metaphorical class.

Not that they would know, William did his best to avoid them whenever he can, taking any opportunity to not be in their line of sight, lest they try anything funny with him again. Will cared very little for what they were doing now, wanting to just push those thoughts away and see them purely as some bad times in his past, and sure, that was certainly mature of him…

A certain Pokemon did not completely agree with his reasoning. Sure, it as a mature way of thinking, but to her, something still needed to be done. What they had put him through was awful and unkind, without any justified reasoning behind it. To her, a punishment was needed, not to satisfy her own dark thoughts, but to give the boys a chance to learn and respect others, and not to cause harm and danger to others simply because you don't agree with that they had said.

And if their punishment will end up making her laugh at their misfortune, well, that's just an innocent bonus in the end.

These were the thoughts going through her mind as she skulked down by the cliff, silently making her way over the rocks not too far from the cliff head as, even with the crashing of the waves she could hear the sounds of those 'men' laughing their insensitive little heads off, to her even their guffawing could be seen as an opposite parallel to William's own; his laughs were lovely, reserved, and cute, those three sounded loud and boisterous, laughing over petty, selfish reasons. She had to hold back a snort of annoyance so not lose her composure, as her plan could not rushed. No, getting close without being seen she opened up her mouth and let loose her song.

Up above, that trio of ignorant dumb-dumbs were still goofing around, having fun in their own ways and cheering about things only they could care about, but this all quickly halted when a soft hum came through the air, carried to them like a feather in the wind, an illustrious pillowing melody not only shut the leader of the bunch up but also caused him to silence the other two down, demanding the others shut their traps and even having to resort to pinching the larger ones nose to cease his foolish trifling.

"You guys hear that?" He asked, still holding onto the big guys nose to allow them to be blanketed in silence, the sounds of the lulls and littered the area; that gentle, mesmerizing voice called to them, like dainty fingers waving to come forth. They didn't even think to walk over as their bodies began to act on instinct, all three taking steps down the cliffside as they followed the voice. Seemingly hypnotised by the song they all didn't stop even when getting close to the edge, the origin sounding to come from the rocks below, or even in the sea, not one of them able to know what exactly was making that incredible noise, nor could they ponder it as their minds made them shuffle like brainless zombies onwards, each step getting them nearer to whatever was singing.

None once did they care how close to the edge they were, nor how dangerous it may seem to just go lazily walking around without paying attention to anything, as all the three could do was step closer and closer to whatever magnificent creature was making that beautiful song.

And just as they were right over the sea, the singing stopped, going silent and for a few seconds the trio only blinked about themselves, gaining control of their senses once again as the looked all stunned, barely understanding what just happened to them, but mostly, wondering why did that voice stop. They looked all around, to any of the rocks jutting out the surface or to any shadow lurking beneath the surface under the light of the sun, but nothing, save for a few wandering fish. It was almost like their were being lulled by a midday ghost, a vanishing spirit who existed only to troll them into false pretenses.

What none of them thought to do was look down, as hanging onto the rocks was a sole figure, one that was fully ready and prepared to enact her plan onto them. So just before all three decided to shrug and walk away, defeated by something they had trouble believing actually existed, she arose right in front of all three, jumping high and appearing right in front of their faces within only a second, greeting them with open flippers before yelling out one singular word to them.

"Surprise!"

And before any of them could even make a scream of shock at seeing a Primarina materialize right in front of them, the Pokemon quickly grabbed all three with her flippers and flung her body backwards, dragging all three down with her quickly as she dove into the water with them, making sure her hold was still firm of the bullies as she began her own punishment for the naughty three.

…

"Help! Anybody!" Dom called out from where he was, any semblance of arrogance he had before had now completely vanished thanks to the state both eh, and his fellow bullies, were in.

See, after dragging the three down with her, Primarina decided she wanted to get to know the three gentlemen that were so kind as to _literally _drop William to her better, after all, they deserved some sort of reward for almost drowning her friend and recreating his childhood fears right in front of her scared, crying body while she brought him to shore and revived him from certain death. Such fine young men should have something fitting for their actions, a little treatment to show her appreciation for the boys and their handiwork.

So while keeping a hold on them the Primarina dived around in the water, making sure her hug was tight and cozy on the three screaming bullies, she didn't want them to come loose and fall off into the water, now, as that would be dangerous for them. No, she instead made she to do a festive dance in the sea, flapping her tail and splashing all around as she sung a happy tune, unfortunately one not loud enough to drown out the yells and hoots from the confused and scared males she had safely wrapped on her front, held close to make sure they themselves don't accidentally get injured or something to that like. Two wrongs do not make a right.

Nah, she'd rather just have the trio of mischievous miscreants join her in her wonderful dance on the waves, letting them experience the thrill of thrashing about in the water and unable to swim back out to placid shore, the joy of being terrified and frightened and surroundings by things they could not try to fight back with. Even when they pleaded for it to stop, she did not, not when someone else those three knew pleaded for it not to happen and they still did it, a form of karma given as thanks for their deed.

Her boogie of delight upon the ocean only stopped when she noticed those three had calmed down, no longer shouting aloud. With many minutes passing those three very individuals were now very tired individuals, having worn themselves out ragged, and none seemed able to do much else in the meantime.

But Primarina wasn't done with them just yet, oh no, she had already thought of how to end her punishment, sorry, _remuneration _of their deeds, a naughty, but fair trail of amercement to show her thanks to them.

So without hesitant Primarina pulled the three up to a rock spire and hung them by their underwear, wedging the bullies in plain view of the common pathway for all to see. And many did, as it seems, both tourists and locals alike stopped, watched, then laughed at the the three adults stuck on the spire by their underpants.

"Get me down, you bitch, or else I'll-" That won't do, after all she had done they still haven't been taught their lesson. So with a tut-tut-tut Primarina pulled her body upside-down in the water so her tail was jutting out water, and proceeded to wave it back and forth; not as some fun gesture to entertain the masses but to slap along each of the male's behinds, the Soloist Pokemon giving all the bullies a right royal spanking as they all made a pathetic cry out loud. Quite a far cry from their tough persona they had shown William all those days ago.

A crowd had gathered around to watch this display, many seeing the humor in the situation as they stopped their passing by to observe the scene, a good few taking out their cameras and phones to record this comedic occasion, among a few were those laughing harder than others, they themselves at one point a victim of their bullying, chased away or mocked for doing little but wanting to walk past in peace. And among those was a certain William, an ordinary human that just so happened to be walking by at this exact time.

Whether it was luck she had brought the three there to be seen just in time for him passing by, or she figured out when he would be coming here, either possibility led to this human getting a front row seat at seeing those pestering people that had almost caused his demise. "Way to go, Marina!" He called after she had ceased her spankings on them, the woman in question appeared from the water to wave at her friend, happily kissing out to the crowd as they admired their handiwork.

Those three were never seen hanging around by that cliff again, no longer terrorising innocent passer-bys or mocking anybody they saw as different. Whatever level of humility she taught them, they became a problem here no longer.

* * *

Throughout the months the two had known each, most of those days they met, even for just a few hours at times, their developed a closeness neither had before. From their slow start to the frantic swimming races they could partake in now, an unbreakable bond had been forming and strengthening each day as she not only became his mentor, she also became his friend, and when he had become her student, he became someone who life made her want to sing to the heaven's in glee.

At least, she hoped they had an unbreakable bond. Surely it seemed to be, chains made in undestroyable steel that linked to each other as seamlessly as red string, yet she felt fear it could be severed as easily as twine. Surely not, but there was always a possibility, and each day, as their bond tightened and grew, there was that chance it could be snapped forever.

And she knew the most likely reason for this. Deep down, she knew herself well, she knew what she was feeling; feeling for him. It wasn't the first time something like this has happened, the first time her heart was a flutter, though this time she was given the chance to let it be known, made even more critical with how much stronger her feelings were. This was beyond a simple crush she had years ago, this was a deep, dwelling feeling that ate at her the longer she left it alone, spurred on by the thought her chance can one day simply be gone, the person of her affections finding another. Sure, it was a modern civilisation, the idea of a Human and Pokemon coming together to make a whole was largely seen as accepted by the masses, but humans still generally came together with other humans, as there are many humans that don't look upon Pokemon with deep desire, and no less, who said the one she coveted was among them?

Not her, not that she could completely confirm this either way. Not without advancing further and that could make, or break, what the two had incidentally created together. Did she want to change what they had, did she want to have their relationship take a new step into a different life?

Yes. She wanted him, not needed him, not entitled to have him, but she craved him, appreciated and treasured him. Life's too short too waste not thinking on what may or may not happen, too ponder over anything that could be whisked away at a moment's notice.  
"Primarina? You coming in?" The object of her emotion turbulence called innocently as he called to her from the water, already making his way into the ocean like it was something that couldn't faze him. From where she stood on the sand she could see and admire every part of him; his nicely defined body, that was slowly becoming more chiseled with each passing day he engaged in exercise, to his bright smile, that warmed her to see he was happy.

One day her chance may go, one day he may be lost, even when she's always right beside him. Today could even be the last day, chance was real, no matter how slim. She would not let this day be passed on. She had to, as even if rejection will happen, she would find happiness in knowing she tried, knowing she didn't let this chance pass her up, even if it deprived her of being happy.

"I am right behind you, my William, I will never be too far off from you." With a smile she joined him, jumping into the water with reason as she quickly swam back up to him, both swimming off by the shore, toes unable to touch the bottom if he tried, not that he would need to, the sea offered no fear by simply being in it. Sure, deep down, the depth of the ocean still scared him a little, but as he is now, being surrounded by the salty seawater offered him no cause for alarm.

"What should we do today, Marina?" His peppy curiosity mixed with his gorgeous smile drove her interest in him further as she had to take a mental check to soothe her body form lashing out, disliking the thoughts of jumping on him in any way. Rather, she calmly instead asked him:

"Actually, If I may, could we pause on teaching, and instead, could you listen to the song I have for you? It is a special song I want only _you _to hear, one I have been mulling and pondering over for a while." William blinked, but quickly relaxed as he innocently shrugged at her inquiry, telling her it's not a problem, and that he would love to hear her sing again, especially if it's one she made for him.

Smiling a little while she prepared herself, Primarina composed herself in the sea, letting her body be calm while preparing her vocal chords. Internally she was a mess; worried, anxious, fearful, but she pushed all those thoughts away for wanting her song to be sung. She refused to let herself be kept tense, to lock in place in the water, or even having to stop her singing altogether, at the very least, the cold of the water cooled her body while she closed her eyes, letting the void take as she focused on the world of her own. Nothing can scare, nothing can harm her in this endless void, all felt safe, all felt secure, and all about her was ready to begin.

Then a song vibrated over the waves and to the human's ears, so silent at first he wasn't sure it was even her making that noise, her mouth only lightly parted to let out a slight hum. But within seconds after her humms became louder, and Will could see it was her that making those noises known, opening her mouth more her humm's turned to croon's, and the human could only watch and see the closed-eyed sing in her soft tone, her beautiful, elegant voice was the only thing he wanted to pay attention to as the tone she sang was mesmerizing, something words failed to explain as he stopped realizing he was in the real world and not in Marina's shared one.

Then she opened her eyes for the first time since, locking hers with his as both stopped doing much else except stay looking to each other, save for Marina's chants slowly dying down.

A brief inhale gave a short pause as she gathered the air around her, just before she leaned her head back and blared a serenade to the open sky. She no longer sang as a hum but instead a full on carol for the free area. Her song held no words, only moans and croon's, simple one-letter tune's that offered him little understanding of what she was trying to convey.

...Yet, somehow deep inside him he felt he could understand her emotions. Her beautiful singing, the angelic resonance she had that was high in pitch but soft on the ears, her calls gave of an aura of happiness, a reason to cheer, no traces of sorrow was laced in her notes as he saw how soft a smile she wore.

"Aaaa AAAAA, OooooOO oooo aaaaa." Her melody was just plain pleasant as her voice was carried over the waves and to him, each note like a ring of a bell of many, each one played after the other in an unending line, each peal struck with the force of a tap but chimed with the strength of a gong. It was like it was calling to him, asking him to come hither and listen at full volume.

And...he wanted to. Slowly, William began to wade in the water towards, his hands moving on his own as he began to make his way to her. She could she this happening through her lidded eyelids, and how she wanted to cheer out loud upon seeing his actions, her calls lulling him to come close to her. Her song was not meant to sound simply marvelous or alluring, but the words of the heart, as her kind would call it.

It was not any song she sang, but uniquely her own, as it cannot be taught or learned, but simply done on instinct, her chant a reflection of her feelings, and one sung for only one purpose. And her purpose was making himself come to her.

In return she began to swim backwards, lapping her tail under surface to make slow distance as the smiling human did not act fazed at all, but instead almost laughed at seeing her move back. She was not doing so out of spite, but to him he knew it was her way of teasing him.

She had to hold back her chuckling when she locked eyes upon him again, darting back and forth around on the sea while he began to catch up, not pushing against the tide so much as slipping through the water like an Elektrik, becoming one with the ocean as the two almost danced to one another.

And just when he was close enough she held a flipper for him, him holding onto it in return as she swam away, gliding along on the waves as her flipper was held out and again, he grasp it, now both of them were held gently as she began to steer themselves away. Her eyes locked on his, even as she continued to sing her melody she made sure he was on her.

And again, her song began to change in tone, as she no longer sang a loud high bellow, but instead a slow deep purr was jutting out her mouth, not a murmur of a mumbled tune but an elegant allure. She began to sway with him over her, that tail of hers making its way stealthily underneath his legs, almost in between them as she was guiding him.

If one was to observe these two far off into the water, it was almost as if they were dancing a waltz, the Primarina's song setting the tone for the music as they moved as close as they were. The human paid little heed to what was happening as his focus was only on the Pokemon underneath him, the lulls she purred cascading such warm feelings to him as his mind began to think over her time with her.

The first time she had seen her she was nothing more than a shadow, a formless shape made of darkness just like the depth of the deep sea, yet hers was the complete opposite of those fears, as she became her sudden savior. When he first laid eyes upon her real form he was sure he was staring at an angel, her beautiful allure, her tender voice, her affable disposition, she dripped pleasant charm without even realizing it. That day was important to him, not just because of his near-death experience, but because he made a solid friend.

And as the days went by, he began to see just how magical she was; her considerate wit, unwavering poise, and overall optimistic persona ushered him to come back to her each day as he found what he could call a kindred spirit. Her love of music was matched by his own, a duet of song and instrument played together in ways, like souls that were interconnected.

She never once balked at his fears, never demanding he get over them, but rather she treated his phobia like they could break him as easily as glass, understanding why he fears the sea unlike herself. It was for this reason he felt at ease in asking her to help him conquer it, feeling like only she could not only teach him, but be the one to do it without forcing him to do cross any borders he doesn't feel comfortable moving past, her ever present demeanor assured him his trust in her.

And now, as he was face to face with his companion, he could not help but admire how she looked; her body was so slender and elegant, her body moved with the waves like it was a part of the tide, her warm, smooth skin delightful to the touch, and her eyes; as blue as the sea he once feared, yet simply looking into them filled him with comfort, a charm that was the antithesis for the body of water he tried to steer clear from. He couldn't find the words to use to explain how he completely felt around her, his lexicon too limited to her her justice, but he could at least understand why he felt the way he does about her, why he holds her in such high regard and why he wants to see her everyday. Why he wants her to be praised by others and why...why he wants her to never leave him.

He knew why. As he was being guided through the opening of the cave, the very same one Marina took him during the storm, her home, he knew why he saw her in a different light to others. They could not be any other reason; he has friends, some female, but he does not see them in the same light as Marina. The only ones he has ever felt this familiar feeling before...was those who he wanted more than friendship with.

She still sang her soft purrs even as she floated with him, with his grasp on her she skillfully dipped her body more into the water, within the waters of the cave, stuck in the middle between the shore and the opening, Primarina guided his body so that she was under him now, her belly, and her head, still above the almost negligible waves as now Will had to look down to see her.

She began to quieten down, for the first time since starting the music she created from her vocals chords were dying down, slowing in pace as she relaxed her body as well, letting it stay adrift as she tucked her tail between his legs, letting that part of her rise up and keep her afloat while she let his weight rest on her. Using her flippers she guided his hands to her sides, getting them to pause their while she finally relaxed her voice and stopped. Her sang has finished, and it no longer echoed around the walls of the cave, no the only sounds that were still in the air were the crashing of the waves, the background noise practically silent when they two stayed focused one another.

"I love you." This was neither a question to himself, nor a statement to her, but a realization that came after weeks of bonding, days of seeing each other, hours of having fun and learning with the happiest person he has known. He held no qualms with telling her this, no fear of how others would react, Pokemon or not, she was her, a cheerful, beautiful woman that had stolen his heart, unknowingly after, or perhaps even before stealing hers. "I love you, Marina."

"I love you too, Will." She tried not to cry, the joy that surged within her was kept almost completely in check, yet her hold can only hold in so much as her barriers were starting to crack, and the flood was seeping through the dam, mixing into the water below her as she felt him gently hold onto her, his fingers wrapping over torso while her flippers touched the back of his hands. "I want you, to claim me as yours and yours..." She learnt her body upwards, her dangling down in the water as she moved to meet him. "...Alone."

He had leaned his body downwards in response, meeting her halfway as for the first time, their lips met each other. They let the moment pass on it's own, staying frozen as their were joined at the lips, feeling the warmth that flowed from one to another for just a short moment. Even when their lips had to part, the moment had passed, they quickly found themselves being darted to one another once again, as if their mouths were magnetized, the vector field pulling the two together. Though, it wasn't as if they couldn't separate; it was just the lovely feeling of kissing another was too nice to back away from, and with no reason to do so, the two became lost in each other's world.

A hand was moved off from her sides and to her cheek, his flipper still held on his as the male's fingers wrapped behind her head, keeping her both steady and comfortable as the mixture of his weight pulling him forward added with his drive to love her all over pushed himself down to her. She gave no resistance to this, letting him do what he wanted as she took delight in knowing he was enjoying himself as much as she was. The moment his fingers touched into the water, the cold liquid grazing his digits as he kept holding onto her beautiful head, it became something of a slight wake up call, his misty mind arose only by a little, but enough for him to see the female stare at him with such a beautiful expression.

The term 'bedroom eyes' was a term William had heard numerous times before, but it was only now could he see what that actually meant. Marina was staring up at him daintily, her eyes hiding behind her lovely long eyelashes as patches of deep red were staining her otherwise shining white skin. But her look denied any sense of pure lust, instead reflecting her longing affection for him, the sweet and gentle tenderness she viewed him in. There was a longing desire he could tell was coming from her, directed to him, almost teasing him to come to her.

"Marina...I-" He almost choked on his words, as if trying to command his body to hold back while it wanted nothing more than to force itself on her, as wrong as he figured that was.

"Come to me, my Will, come to me as let me treasure you." As if knowing the mental peril he was beginning to face she tore down any obstacle his mind started to create, tearing down any barrier his virgin mind was thinking up. She would her words were perfect as he immediately dove forward and crashed his lips on his like the force of a wave in a storm, the female replicating gladly as they took in their first true deep kiss.

Yet even so, their kiss was never fierce nor raging, even as he cupped the back of her head in his palm he never pulled her near him at all. It was still just as gentle as their first shared locking of lips, as they spread out to cover each others vocal entrance in full, they breathed in slow breathes as neither forced their partner to stay their. They could pull away at any time, but doing so was seen as illogical to them, unnecessary, far unlike when Marina very tenderly cupped both his cheeks with her flippers, yearning to touch his warm face with her own appendages. She was as soft and gentle as always, even now with deep kissing him she made sure not to push him away, her tongue accenting this by never once trying to shove itself down his own mouth, not forcing its way past his lips but taking its sweet time to lick along his edge, tasting her human with gentle satisfaction.

The kiss was brief, but it was enjoyable all the same. When he pulled away, she saw how deeply he was blushing, and even to the least she saw it as endearing as he stuttered out "Marina...that was..."

"Incredible? Marvelous? Greatest experience of my life?" She gave him words while she moved a flipper off to guide his hand to her face. "Or maybe..." She pulled it to touch her cheek, wanting him to hold her. "You just loved every second of it. No better way to describe the act as simply as this." She finished by locking her eyes on his, fluttering her eyelids cutely while William seemed to cool down from some unknown high.

"Has that really happened?" He asked, almost to no-one even with her sitting right under him.

"Has what really happened, William?" She gave a question of her own as she pulled the hand away.

"Had I really just...made out with a woman? Have I really gone so far with her that I was so lost in the moment I had forgotten who I or she was, did I move so forward that I may have done something regretful."

"Depends." She stated plainly while observing the entirety of his hand, fascinated by the digits she herself lacked. "Do you regret the actions you have committed?" She caressed along the lengths of each of his finely tuned fingers. "Do you feel you have crossed a border one such as yourself should not have even gone near?" She brought her nose to his palm, swiftly taking in his scent. "Or do you actually feel delighted deep down inside?" She began to softly kiss his fingers, one at a time while she made sure her eyes were kept firmly locked on his. "Take away all unnecessary factors of this equation; where we are, who we are, what we are, and just have a good think over what is left, and what does that make us? Do you see what we have down together as bad, as good, or as different, with all that may entail if you may need more time to mull everything over. Take as much time as you need...if it helps, you can state in you thoughts I was the one who came onto you, since that is the truth of the matter."

To her surprise, he shook his head calmly at her, throwing away any sense of question of inquiry to figure out like they were swaying with his wet hair. "I don't regret doing anything, I think I was just shocked over what I had done. If anything, I was more worried over if I had taken advantage over you. You've done so much for me; saved my life, become my friend and not only taught me how to swim but got me over my fears. I wouldn't be out here in the water, floating in this cave if it wasn't for your help. And I've given you nothing in return. I should be the one apologising."

He was so focused on her face, locking eyes stayed staring at one another, even the small jingling brought him out of his focus, as quiet as it was, the world behind them was even quieter, barely a sound was made by anything in this stone shelter. The sound that was being made seemed to originate from below her face, and a look down was allowing him to notice the noise was coming from her using her flipper to jingle the shells of her necklace.

"Nonsense." She nearly laughed out that word. "This right here is proof you've given me something in return. It is the first gift I have received in a fair while, so I would wager that should count for something to you." She pulled his hand back to her cheek before she pressed on. "Besides, talk of owing other's anything means little to me. I do not see our relationship as something built over _give and take_, never once did I believe I having more to you than you have given me. I gave you all of it because I wanted to, because I care for you. Hush with this talk of balancing ourselves out, the friendship and love I have received is more than plenty to satisfy whatever you deem in the name of equity."

As she let go of his hand, she felt it slowly trail past her cheek and down to her hair, his fingers running through her stands tentatively, almost as if combing through her locks, and she cooed in response, leaning her head forward so he could get a better feel of her mane. Just like the body she swims through, her hair was so smooth it was as if he was wading his hands through the water just inches below him, even the pearls holding them in a ponytail was so smooth it was as if they were made from finely cut marble. There was something about the way she was made, how she looks, how she acts, and now, what she has said that made him feel like she was almost a part of him, a section of himself he now realized was never truly full, until right now, the woman under him being the last piece of that internal puzzle.

"And you, have given me the courage I need not just to fend off my fears, but to announce my feelings to the one I love." She cooed again, so softly it was a whisper as it was her turn to blush now. The world around them seemed to almost freeze in time as the two were locked that way, hands on one another but never moving, only taking it's time to enjoy the other's warmth as the simple act of touching one another felt so right to them, so perfect, two strings coming together to form an unbreakable knot. Neither wished to separate, neither wished a reason to separate.

And to Primarina, there was only one action left to be done that would signify their unending union.

"William," her words soft as a pillow, gentle as a summer's breeze, and as warm as a blanket on a cold winter's night, "As sudden as it may be to sprung this upon on you right now, I ask in complete openness to this question if you'd like to take what we have a step further?" A blink from him, all that was needed for her to elaborate better. "Sorry, I should have clarified that better. What I mean by this, William, is I want you to claim me. Mark me as your mate, come to me and make love to me, take me and let me become yours, on this surf, just you and me. Complete the natural ritual of our species that state's our claim as who it is we choose as ours forever."

He almost seemed to be petrified from her words, his innards turned to stone as he was suspended still on top of her. Even his fingers curled up a little from her speech, something she could feel on her as doubt started to set in. Her smile dissipated as she watched his face stay stoic and unmoving, and she almost let out a cry of sorrow if he hadn't been the one to speak up first:

"Okay." A pause came for a moment after, his words coming out methodical with how slow he spoke. "I...didn't expect this to happen right now...nor did I really know it would happen any time soon."

"I've wanted to, for quite some time I've seen you in this kind of light. If I'm being completely honest, I've been having this...thoughts about you, ideas coming into my mind that were showing you in a different manner than any other Pokemon I've ever known. I didn't realize how badly I've wanted this until now. I love you, Marina, and I can't think of anything right now that would make me more happy than accepting you as my mate." She relaxed when she felt him do that to, his frozen fingers unfolded from where they were and gently placed themselves back onto the female softly. His expression softened as well, that smile she always loved to see adorned his face once again.

"I do want to have sex with you, Marina. I want us to be mates. I want us to be together for as long as we may live." Tears dared to stain her pretty cheeks as she couldn't hold back her emotions any longer, and before they could have a chance to run down she pulled her head forward and smashed her lips on him once again, he reciprocated it in full, holding her with his hands on the back of her head as the two engaged in an interlocking of mouths, letting the time pass for them at their own pace for moments on end.

With an audible smack their lips parted, reluctant to do so, but she knew that had to as she let herself stare deeply into his orbs once again.

"Right, swimwear off then." Her bouncy version commanded cheerfully, slapping his side playfully. "We cannot begin with those things in the way." He looked down and spotted the things she was pointed at; his trunks. He grinned bashfully as he forget he was still too clothed for this to happen, apologising quickly even after she responded not to dwell on it so hard. It was a little difficult, with his position and the tailfin under him, but with a little encouragement from her she helped him remove the only piece of clothing he was wearing, kicking it off his feet as it was sliding down and letting her take it from him, settling her flipper through a hole and out a leg as she pulled it up to her shoulder out of the way.

When that was done, it was only now did William realize the full extent of the situation. He was completely naked in the presence of a woman, nude for only her to see, with his rear still sitting on her tail, his bare resting calmly on her tail, nervousness ran through him as he came to understand how far he was going to take it with her.

"If you would allow me, my Will, might I touch you?" She pointed to his bare genitals, almost being covered over by his embarrassed legs. "As selfish as it may be, I have a desire to hold it, and if I need to speak the truth, I believe it may help in getting it up to..._full mast_, if you pardon my symbolism." He looked sharply down, indeed, he was very flaccid, the cold of the water made that help true. And, yes, while a little embarrassing to know he was naked with a woman in front of him with an unerect penis, there was a spark of excitement that came with the thought of her pleasing him in such a sexual way. He agreed in full, opening his legs for her.

She moved a flipper around and he watched as the underside cupped itself around his manhood, her warm skin sending a wave of relief to his dampened, cold member. Using what prehensile manner she could she fondled his junk softly, appreciating his body with delicate caresses as her actions were sending pulses of pleasure through him. She felt around him, getting to know him eagerly while he allowed her to do those to him, thoughts of a female doing exactly this to him he had only envisioned in his dreams. Soft, gentle touches of a female taking care of his manhood, even when flaccid, she loved the touch as much as he did. And she did, handling his member with an equal mix of curiosity and enjoyment

A tiny groan escaped from his mouth, a murmur of pleasure whispered out his lips as Primarina smiled to herself, seeing the fruits of her labour have not gone in vain as his loins were becoming fully stiff. Slowly she pulled herself away, leaving him ready as she straightened herself out and laid back in the water, giving him those bedroom eyes again as if silently lulling him to her.

"I am ready for you, William. Go ahead, make me yours." Her creamy voice called to him as she relaxed on the surface, leaving him ready to begin as he slowly back up from her and mentally prepared himself. No going back now, only forward, and starting his action of intercourse he readied his body with the words of "Okay..."

"...Where is it?" He fumbled himself over her as his fingers darted over her tail, moving up and down her body as he observed her with searching eyes. His knowledge of female anatomy only went so far as with humans, not once before did he think of where one might be on a finned individual such as herself. Marina would have rolled her eyes back if it not for her knowing it's understandable of his ignorance for her species biology.

So instead she called to him with a chuckle, reassuring him as she asked him to watch her. Reverently she showed him her own slit, farther down below where he thought her crotch was, with her flipper she guided his hand down to her opening on her tail, if still not too far off from her chest. Inches down, she introduced him to her slit, calmly asking him to touch her. Not to receive any grand pleasure, but instead to let him feel comfortable with her natural self.

He was hesitant to touch her there, not out of disgust but of uncertainty. It was simply foreign to him; it's shape, placement, even it being the single opening she had down there was a little alien to him. But he still let her slide his fingers across her tail as they eventually met with her slit. With his fingers, she slid them over the opening touching up and down the length before he let a finger be inserted in. A small croon from her was given to help him know she was doing fine, as he let the little poke glide along the vulva. She then let go, keeping her flipper hovering over him as he continued to poke his finger into her, going back and forth in between her walls as she reveled in the bliss. "Now, Will, would you mind spreading my slit apart with two fingers." He did as she asked, using two fingers to pry open her opening and letting him see her insides, Marina softly moaning at the action, letting him take a look at her insides.

They weren't gross or anything of the sort, even if all he saw was folds of pink flesh, rather her natural insides looked enticing to him, sexual lust swelling in him as he felt along her insides, smooth, wet, inviting…

"Right there..." She breathed, feeling his fingers trace inside her, spreading over her walls and causing her muscles to contract in reaction. Seeing her body pulsate from him caresses got him to remove them in shock, but Primarina's chuckles dwelled any sense of fear he might have given her. Her flipper moved over and gently massaged his cheek, any touches she could get from him she cherished eagerly, and softly she sang: "I am ready for you now, my William, mark me as your woman and make me yours."

With a single exhale to begin, William positioned himself forward, aiming with his member as Marina held onto him gently, keeping him safely on her with his legs tucked under her as he poked at her slit. She held her breath, mentally stopping herself from tensing as he began pushing in, his member penetrating through her walls as she crooned out a wail of joy.

And while William might not have made a roar of pleasure like her the sensation he was feeling could not be discounted, the way her muscles contract around his manhood was far beyond any experience he had felt before, the raw intimate passion he was receiving threw waves of pleasure that hit him like the strength of an unbridled hurricane.

"How does it feel?" She stammered out, electricity shooting through even as he was kept momentarily still.

"Amazing!" He replied, she smiling in response as he arms wobbled from the basic touch. She looked into his eyes with supreme love and affection, fluttering her eyelids as she lulled in her cute tune. "Let us not stop now, my William, as what we shall be given will go beyond any of our expectations."

He understood her words easily, and focusing back on her slit he carefully began to pull himself back out, a moan escaping her lips as she felt her insides crave him to return before they were given their demand as he pushed back again, within seconds he was thrusting into her, albeit slowly and gently.

This was not purely out of concern for her, however, as Primarina could tell his weak speed was stemming from his lack of room to do much else. She understood this without him telling her, and quickly undulating her body she rocked her hips into him, he pushing back at this as both bodies were finding their rhythm, and within moments of silently-awkward trying both found their steady rhythm; she rocked her hips back while he pulled out a little before came together again, going this way for silent moments.

"You are not feeling too uncomfortable now, are you?" She asked sweetly to him, but he shook his head with a smile in return. "Never felt more comfortable in my life." She gave a little croon as he didn't once stop his movements, neither did she as he kept his balance on her, still pushing into her.

Though he had to put some weight onto her from his arms, one over her shoulder as to keep himself from falling off, most of his weight was down on his lower half, which meant he could have one hand be free to caress over her cheek. With his palm he rubbed along her face, feeling wet, warm skin on his own as his fingers dated over her sea star and to her hair as he felt along the smooth fibers. She giggled from the touch, grasping the side of his hand to pull it closer to her mouth as she kissed along each digit, even taking licks in the spaces between as she mixed her curiosity with desire. He groaned a little from the lewd action, as she ended it with a kiss to his palm.

"Does this feel nice, my Will? I am not going to strong on you?"

"...Yeah. And nah." He blurted out without constraint, his carnal mind rightly losing itself in the pleasure as the sounds of the waves all around were practically gone, even when they swayed from the ocean's tide neither could care about anything else other than their partner before them.

Largely this was on the organs meeting and leaving each other, as each thrust sent a jolt through William, her insides tugging at him to stay, which only spurred him on further as continued to push into her. Primarina could not be left out of this as each heave of his shaft stimulated her clitoris, with it being partially inside, it was hit every time he shoved it back in. Mewls could be heard singing out her mouth.

Even with what they were feeling neither spoke a word of it for moments on end, the crashing as a backdrop being the only sound that echoed around the stone walls, lively as these two may be they felt no need to speak up for anything, their moans doing the job for them as they continued their act of intimacy, forgetting the world around them as their focus was only disturbed by the smallest, most dismissable of things.

Whether it was the small pink 'spikes' on her legs, which really just stabilizing fins, tickling his legs as the moved along her, or him moving his arm over to get a better balance on her, they only cared to pay attention to the one before them, Marina under him, William holding himself over her head the two stared longingly at one another, staring so deeply even if the world around them split apart then and there it was doubtful either would care to notice. William was too lost in her eyes to regard anything else anyway, those big, beautiful blue orbs of her was like a sea he wanted to get lost in, and pulling an arm forward he gently moved her head closer to his just so he could see them better. For what must have been minutes the two stayed like that, still acting out their love, smiling as they cherished every second of it.

"You know, William, you have the most beautiful shade of blue eyes I have ever seen." She noted as she looked deep into hers, not saying how just as simply his iris's matched her own. He said nothing of this matter either, as the single word 'beautiful' added with all the thrown passion that was given and received by him, accumulating in him no longer able to hold his barriers back as he pulled her head forward to him and met her lips in a strong kiss. Soft, yet firm, both were entangled in the moment as they smashed their mouths onto the other, lashing outwards with their tongue as not once he stopped pulsating his member into her, nor did her hips stop rock back to meet the base of his hips. But most importantly, their eyes never closed as their lips were brought together, even when just inches apart the two pairs of orbs refused to look anywhere else. There was something special about getting lost in their significant other, something that went unsaid while speaking volumes about how safe and comforting it made them feel. They wanted to stay this way forever, not lost in this world, but rather they found where they wanted to stay in life.

It was only moments after did a familiar tug start to resonant from down below him, that beginning of the end telling him he has not long before their ritual of love was to finish. He broke his mouth apart from her, as much as it pained him, and whispered at soundly as he could try at the time. "Marina, sorry but I'm reaching my end here."

His tone carried a wave of regret with him, almost apologizing for his inability to last longer. But Primarina, in all her loving glory, softly chuckled to him, smiling mightily at he gave a peck to his nose. "Do not feel bad, my Will, this is how it is meant to be. What you may call an end just means the beginning of our new life together, so do not fear it as anything horrific. See it as the final triumph of all we have been working towards for our loving moments together."

"...I understand." He nodded as he moved a hand off her head and back to her sides, having both his hands keeping kept on her hips as he positioned himself a little more over her, focusing all on her body below as he aimed at her hips. While the human might have stated he knew what she meant, she did not ask nor imply him to go at any stronger pace. If anything more, she would have assumed them to keep at their same rhythm, but the male believed her to mean for them to finish it deeply.

As such, Primarina could only let out a tiny sentence of "My William, what are you trying to-" before William slammed his hips down onto her, shoving his cock into her awaiting sex and hitting his tip onto her clit with a feiry passion. The sensation of her organ being pounced on like a wild one caused her to scream out in sexual lust, letting out a whine of moaning only a second before William pulled back and thrusted again.

She didn't even have any time to counter his movements as he jackhammered her slit, slamming in and out with arousal and meaning as he thighs made sure to keep her still, as if to claim he . This was far from their joined movements that were being acted upon just a minute ago, smooth control was replaced with powerful abandon; yet, in all her glory, Primarina almost refused to demanded him to stop. Rather, the shocks he was giving her were almost made her shout for him to never stop, as even in all her rapture, she could still tell the human had not once changed at all. Though he slapped his body down to her, pushing in an out of her warm cavern, he was never forceful with his thrusting, never demanding her to quieten down or not to move. He still was careful with her, still pleasing her needs as he was pleasing himself, focusing on her body not to keep her still but instead to make sure not once he was hurting her at all. He loved her, as even when his actions were strong and raw, he kept going upon seeing the pleasure he was making her feel. And also, upon hearing her words.

"Oh, William..." She let out her words of lust as they spurred him on further. The Pokemon could do little more in her misty mind but lay her head back in the water and hold her flippers over his hands, as if to say she didn't want him to halt what he was doing. Moans and croon escaped from her lips as literate words could not be formed in her state. The groans of the female bounced off the walls and hit with the splashes of water roughed up by his stammering of her tail, Primarina not even noticing as she loved every second she could take in. Not that she was disliked the slow pacing of before, no, she loved that dearly, but being so close to the edge of her own climax, getting closer to release by every push that tingled her organ, the intensity, she would not deny it was something else, neither truly better or worse, but new and different.

As her climax was approaching her, the moans that she was unleashing began to thunder louder, racious it was, but each time it was released grew a note that intensified. It wasn't simply a lusty noise but a beautiful croon mixed with it, as if her wails were starting to be sung than simply allowed to escape, lulls that vibrated around the cavern into his ears as the male knew he was almost at his end as well, not once stopping as the tightening of his balls were about to be undone.

And with one final shove going down as deep as he could, he finally came, William releasing his pent up juices all inside of her and filling her womb with his seed. This became the final straw of Marina's own climax, her lower lips quivered and contracted around his shaft as she let her crescendo, the Soloist Pokemon singing out her climax in the loudest tune she could belt out propelled out by her nature; what she sang was not purely a moan, nor a melody to appease others but that beautiful note that needed no words was a Primarina's love-call, a bellow that told all around that she has chosen her life-mate.

And within a moment, just like the waves after a raging typhoon it became calm, their bodies flushed with a mix of warm sweat and cool seawater, and their muscles were tired and exhausted, panting out loud as William struggled to hold on. As if she could read his mind the Pokemon he was tethered to slowly lowered her tail into the sea, the male feeling the rush of cool water surrounding, calming his nerves while he was being pulled around. And as tired as he was, as dulled as he felt, when he knew the female was pulling his body to her he opened his arms without a word, she was already doing the same and as his torso touched hers their arms flung around each other, pulling them even close as for moments to what could have lasted for minutes the two stayed in their cuddle.

"That was..." He breathed out, still coming down from his lusty high.

"...I agree." Her voice croaked out, a little sore from all her singing, not that she cared for it as her loving cuddle removed any cause of problems she felt now, even if so minor by themselves. "It was...yes."

It was the male to first break the silence of the hug, pulling his head back to look at his newly formed mate. To him, her face looked so pretty, those fluttering soft eyes hiding those grand blue irises, her lovely wavy hair tucked behind that cute, dainty mouth. He made a move to claim, and she responded halfway, locking lips for a soft, quick kiss before backing off. He only now noticed her hair was no longer tied behind her head by those pearls, but now somewhere since he last saw her hair they had come undone and now littered all around her in fibers, some even dropped over her shoulders as she looked so pure that way.

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Was something she wished she could say first to him as he stated this, but at least she could take comfort in being the one to rub her nose on his first, taking the moment to admire his form, and rub along his sides. She loved every inch of him, his smooth, slender face was drop-dead gorgeous to her each part of him should wouldn't change for anything in the world.

"Say, Marina…?" He called to her softly, his lips so close he had no reason to speak over a whisper.

"Yes, My William." She whispered, her voice so naturally silky it was as if it flew to him like a feather.

"Can I have my trunks back I'm getting cold down there." He said bluntly. Marina looked to her right to the swimwear still down to her arms, and on his command started to pull it off her-

Until she leaned her flipper away the moment he tried to grab for it, as with a smirk, she ushered to him "Oh come now, Will, why not leave it off for a moment longer, you look so handsome without them on."

"Very funny, Marina, now just hand them over and-" He made another grab at them, and again, she pulled them away at the last second, causing a brow to furrow on the human as she still grinned at him.

"Please William, the day is still young, let us enjoy some more time under the rays of the sun and go skinny dipping with one another." His brow furrowed more as he nearly jumped for his trunks but the Primarina made sure to swim a little backwards herself to give room.

"Marina." He called in annoyance as she still had his swimwear in her flippers, taunting him as she spun the garments around in her flipper. "You know what, may I make a suggestion and keep these now? It would look nice when paired with all my other treasure."

She swam back when he leaped forward, and gave chase to the naughty Pokemon as she laughed at his attempts to catch her. With all his might he swam to her, charging through the water while Marina made sure to always be one step ahead.

The cavern was soon filled with bawls of laughter and cries of minor annoyance as the two let played together, caring not for anything but each other as they made their dance of love in the cave.

* * *

For the first time since he had first known her, William was tentative as he walked down to the surf of his friend. Today he was going to ask her something different, something he had never done before.

The friend in questioned barked as soon as she spotted the human making his way to her. It was only a day after they became life-mates, but even now she felt that afterglow on her, as if she herself had become a different person entirely, as if what she was had been transformed into a better being.

She jumped out of the surf to greet him, leaping forward and planting a loving kiss over his cheek, he gladly took it in as she beamed him a huge smile. "William, my mate! How do you feel on this most loveliest of days?"

"Good." He stammered out, still nervous for what he was about to ask, but before he could add anything else to his short reply Marina quickly saw how awkward he was looking; his arms around his back and his legs a little crooked. He didn't seem to look directly at her either, letting her know he wasn't as good as he previously stated..

"There is something daunting over your mind, would you like to tell me?" She asked softly, her voice warming his chills as he knew he wouldn't last longer under her curious watch. Slowly, he pulled out his hand from behind his back, opening his palm to her to show what he was carrying in his hand: A single, simple Pokeball, red on the top, white on the bottom.

"Marina, please listen," she held her tongue as she let him explain without obstruction, feeling that he needed to speak up, "I know you have a home to yourself out there, and I know you see it as good shelter, but I was wondering if you'd like to come live with me at my home. It's nice, trust me, it's warm and cozy, dry but there's a small pond on the property that feeds from a river, so you won't ever be too far from the water. There's even some lakes not too far away as well." _Freshwater_ she lightly smiled to herself, a twinge of interest came to her upon remembering she has not swam in such saltless waters in so long. "But most importantly, I want to show you to me family; my mom and dad will love you, surely, I know them, they're good people, and you'll love my baby brother easily, he's the cutest child you've ever seen. I can promise you they'll welcome with open arms-" He sentence was cut short as the female laid a flipper over his mouth, silencing him immediately as she let it slide off before speaking to him in her lullaby of a voice.

"Just tell me what you are afraid to say. All these talks of what I will love or enjoy more mean little if you cannot say what is bothering your shaking mind, I want to know why you have doubt dwelling in your heart." He nodded, exhale aloud as he prepared himself.

"I just don't want to feel like I have to 'catch' you, like you're some wild Pokemon I got just to improve my team or something. You're not a prize you're...a great treasure, not something I feel like I have some kind of ownership of."

Still smiling, Primarina shook her head, letting droplets of water splashed the sides, as she gave a short giggle before staring up with her deep azure orbs. "First, you silly, you do not need to sell me on to why I should take a liken in coming home with you. You just needed to say the word and I am yours. Yes, I will not deny my cavern holds something special to me...to us, I might now say, but a place I have lived in for so long it may be, it was only my shelter, a place I needed to sleep in. So asking me to finally be in a real house does not once fill me with any disagreements.

And second, do not feel as if placing me inside a ball gives me any rise to feel down. I know for a fact you do not see as some property to own, but a true shared partner in all manners of the word. A Pokeball does not denote me to a slave of any kind, but just a way to let you know I am yours, as you are mine." She quickly made a move and grabbed the ball out of his hand before he could react, tossing it high in the air as she tracked it's position. " And just as you will catch me..."

He watched it fall back down, the ball descending down silently and with grace she has shown to posses times immemorial, she caught the ball on her red nose, bouncing off it by it's button before the device opened and surrounded her in it's bright red flame of light. "I had caught you." Her last words she said to him before her body disintegrated into crimson and all of her was pulled into the machine, the device snapping shut with a click as just like that she was taken.

Gravity still was upon the device as it fell down, but William sharply made a move and caught the ball in both his hands, not letting her be dropped so unceremoniously on the sand as nearly fell forward from the sudden lurch. He looked it over as he stood straight up, that same Pokeball looked as basic and felt as heavy as when he first brought it today, yet somehow it wasn't even a sense of remembering but he could feel she was deep inside the ball, as if even dropped into a pile of ten thousand others he would instinctively know his mate was inside. Smiling proudly he kissed the ball as he held it carefully in both his palms, and with a turn he and made a swift left, walking off the shore, and back home, to introduce her to his family, and her knew home.

**Hope You Enjoyed!**


End file.
